Mugglare i trollkarlsvärlden
by Sjeherazade
Summary: Jag har alltid velat göra en egen julkalender så jag försöker väl - Den handlar om när två Harry Potter fans dras in i trollkarlsvärlden.    Tillägnad två personer som gillat mina tidigare Harry Potter historier men de är inte dem det halndar om
1. Chapter 1

**Mugglare i trollkarlsvärlden - För att "markera att jag tänker börja skriva mina rövarhistorier igen kommer här en svensk Harry Potter historia som handlar om vad som händer när två HP-fans plötsligt dras in i den världen. Jag har utformat den som en julkalender eftersom det är rätt tid och eftersom den passar historien. **

**Och: den är tillägnad "Narcissa-Weasley" och "Mighty morphin red ranger", men de har ingen roll i historien (om de inte vill det förstås - då kan vi alltid ordna det^_^)**

**Förresten så lovar jag att nästkommande kapitel kommer att bli längre, och bättre**

**Sjeherazade**

Det här är en berättelse om Tova Liljegren och Emma Söderström-Forsell, två helt vanliga 11åriga flickor från Göteborg vars familjer helt plötsligt bestämmer mig för att åka på semester i norrland i slutet av augusti.

Emma och Tova kände inte varandra när den här historien börjar. Det enda de har gemensamt är att båda två avgudar Harry Potter. Därför är det ganska naturligt att båda helt tappade andan när de mitt ute i vildmarken stöter på en skylt med ett högst märkvärdigt budskap.

"Det är någon som skojar va? Kan du läsa det högt så att jag får höra att jag läste fel!" Sa Tova och vände sig mot Emma som också var ganska blek.

"Det står… Smorkentors – Svenska Hogwarts"

"Det är inte på riktigt!" Slog Tova fast och skulle precis gå därifrån när hon hörde Emma skrika till och vände sig om. "Vad är det?"

"Texten!"

Tova tittade på texten och… den hade ändrat färg, och till helt fel färg dessutom, det fanns inte en chans att det kunde vara solen som spelade dem ett spratt.

Flickorna gick fram till skylten för att titta efter neonlampor eller något, bara målarfärg, ingenting annat, ingenting konstigt eller märkvärdigt… utom just det att den hade ändrat färg.

Medan de tittade ändrades skylten igen, den här gången visade den en karta som tillslut tvingade dem att ge upp förklaringen om att det kanske var solen i alla fall. Och när kartan hade målats klart blev Emma som besatt, nyfikenheten tog över och det fanns inget som kunde övertyga henne om att det var en dum idé.

"Vi måste kolla upp det här Tova!"

"Nej men vänta lite nu. Om det verkligen finns trollkarlar på riktigt och de kommer på oss, så kommer vi att bli hjärntvättade och vi kommer inte att minnas någonting av det här, och jag vill minnas!"

Emma funderade lite på det en stund, hon hade läst om det i Harry Potter och visste att Tova hade rätt, och sannolikheten att de skulle åka fast var faktiskt ganska stor det var hon tillslut tvungen att erkänna.

"Hm, ja du har väl rätt…"

Men tjejerna kunde ändå inte slita sig från skylten och tillslut, efter att ha tittat på den rörliga kartan tillräckligt länge började nyfikenheten ta över Tova också.

"Vi… kanske… om vi är försiktiga så kanske ingen märker något…"

Emma nickade bara av spänning och så memorerade de kartan och började gå


	2. Chapter 2

Slottet var magnifikt, tinnar och torn sträckte sig mot himlen och glänste i solen och vackra klängrosor klättrade ända upp till den högsta spiran. Emma och Tova kunde nästan se framför sig hur eleverna brukade försöka klättra så högt som möjligt innan någon lärare fick syn på dem och drog av elevhemspoäng.

"Okej, nu har vi sett det borde vi inte gå tillbaka nu?" Försökte Tova men Emma hade fått syn på en liten öppning i muren och innan Tova hunnit hindra henne hade hon krupit in.

"Det är ingen fara Tova, det finns säkert ändå inga…"

"EMMA!"

Tova kröp snabbt in genom hålet för att se vad som hade hänt. Emma stod och stirrade på något framför sig. Tova tittade åt samma håll som Emma och backade sedan in i muren av chock.

"Målringar, som i?"  
"Quidditch, vi har kommit ut på riktig en quidditchplan!" Emma sprang vidare utan att tänka, alla varningsklockor som borde ringa var som försvunna, nyfiken hade henne.

"Emma vänta!" Tova sprang ifatt sin kompis. "Emma, vi går tillbaka nu, de _kommer_ att upptäcka oss och jag vill inte att de raderar ut minnet av det här, snälla!"

Emma stannade upp en sekund, sedan fick hon syn på något nytt, en tvättlina. Båda flickorna gick fram emot den.

"Emma, nej! Snälla!" Men Emma hade redan plockat ner en dräkt med röda band. Det var samma färger som i Harry Potter men lejonet var utbytt med ett lodjur, grävlingen mot en björn, korpen mot en örn och ormen mot en drake.

"Hur ser jag ut?" frågade Emma när hon fått på sig dräkten. Och av någon anledning smälte Tova och provade en hon också, men hon valde en med gula band istället. Hon drog ut sitt långa blonda hår ut dräkten och lät det falla ut över ryggen och satte tillbaka glasögonen som hade ramlat av. De såg faktiskt ut som riktiga Hogwartselever nu. Tova var lång och smal och hade långt spikrakt blont hår och Emma lite smårund med krulligt rött hår och Tova tyckte att hon såg ut precis som en Weasley.

Längre hann hon inte fundera, ett högt rop ekade genom kvällsluften och någon som måste vara en lärare kom gående fram till flickorna.

"Vad gör ni ute såhär dags! Ni vet väl att förstaårselever ska vara inne senast åtta, nu är hon halv nio!"

"Ånej!" Snyftade Tova. Hon anade så väl vad som skulle komma, men än skulle det tydligen dröja ett tag till, de följde med häxan in i slottet.

"Och jag vill se er båda på mitt kontor imorgon klockan 11!"

Där inne mötte de en annan lärare som bar på en stor uppslagen bok med konstiga tecken i som flickorna misstänkte var antingen forntida runskrift som Hermione Granger läste i böckerna eller också astronomiska tecken. Den stränga läraren som hade hittat flickorna såg genast tillfället att spara några minuter.

Först då insåg Tova och Emma att de hade valt olika färger, de var tvungna att dela på sig om de inte ville berätta hela historien. Tova följde efter läraren med den tjocka boken. De gick en lång stund och Tova gjorde sitt bästa för att inte avslöja sanningen genom att börja gråta, men själva ansträngningen var tydligen tillräcklig för att han skulle förstå att något var fel. Plötsligt slog han igen boken och tittade oroligt på henne.

"Du, det är förmodligen inte så farligt" log han. "Professor Landemark kan verka lite sur ibland men hon är rättvis det lovar jag."

Det klarade inte Tova, hon började gråta så mycket att läraren tappade fattningen. Han kramade om henne i tron att det kanske skulle hjälpa men icke. Tova själv var faktiskt mest förvånad, hon hade faktiskt lyckats behålla hemligheten. Läraren hade visat henne vägen till "hennes" elevhem, gett henne lösenordet och sedan hade hon själv hittat vägen till ettornas sovsal, funnit en tom säng och lagt sig i den.

Hon låg där länge och tittade upp i taket, de andra flickorna i rummet sov. Tova kunde inte sova, det hade gått för långt.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma mådde illa när hon vaknade nästa morgon. Hon visste att det hade gått för långt. De skulle ta ifrån dem alla minnen av det här.

Plötsligt slets förhänget åt sidan av en svarthårig, mager flicka med vad som en morgontrött skulle beskriva som irriterande pigga ögon.

"Hej, FRUKOST^_^" Sedan var hon borta.

"Vad tusan var det som hände?" Mumlade hon.

"Bra fråga." Fick hon till svar från andra sidan rummet. "Men det är väl lika bra att följa efter." Fortsatte den rödblonda flickan. Hon verkade lika morgontrött som Emma kände sig, men rätt som det var tittade hon ändå upp och såg på Emma med relativt pigga ögon. "Jag minns inte dig från sorteringen!"

Det var det, tänkte Emma, men hennes mun sa något annat.

"Jag kom lite sent" Det fungerade, den andra flickan godtog lögnen utan följdfrågor.

"Jag heter Linnéa i alla fall"

"Emma" Emma och Linnéa klädde på sig och följdes åt till matsalen.

"Mina föräldrar jobbar med drakar, vad gör dina?" Frågade Linnéa, ivrig att lära känna den flicka hon hade missat kvällen innan.

"De är mugglare" svarade Emma, glad över att kunna ordet och kanske verka mera trovärdig, och reaktionen lät inte vänta på sig.

"Häftigt!" Nästan skrek Linnéa och hoppade nästan till av iver, sedan fortsatte hon. "Min farbror är gift med en mugglarfödd, jag tycker i alla fall inte att det är någon skillnad.

"Förmodligen så var det rätt stor skillnad när hon började här" flinade Emma. Typiskt, tydligen hade hon råkat i klorna på en medlem av någon gammal trollkarlsfamilj som garanterat skulle upptäcka något förr eller senare.

Det Linnéa helt uppenbarligen inte kunde se, med de ögon hon hade fått i sin uppväxt, kunde Emma se direkt. Hennes faster hade fått ett brev som hon inte kunde förklara, hon hade kommit till en konstig skola full av personer som Linnéa, personer som hade sett så mycket magi att det var naturligt för dem. På skolan, eller kanske senare hade hon träffat Linnéas farbror och när Linnéa föddes var hennes faster redan en del av trollkarlsvärlden, den hade blivit naturlig för henne också.

På så vis kunde Linnéa inte veta annat av mugglarvärlden än att hon hade en släkting som förmodligen hade glömt den.

Ändå tyckte hon inte illa om Linnéa, tvärtom. Hon pratade en hel del och det kunde hon gömma sig bakom och slippa svara på frågor från "de gröna" som hon kallade dem eftersom hon inte visste vad motsvarigheten till Slytherin hette och hon vågade inte fråga. Hon hade fått veta att "hennes" röda elevhem hette Gondwana. Någon hade sagt namnet i sällskapsrummet innan hon och Linnéa försvann för att äta frukost så hon visste alltså att det inte var säkert att säga Gryffindor eller Hufflepuff. Och därför kunde hon inte heller ställa nödvändiga frågor för att hitta Tova.

Tova hade gråtit hela natten. När hon vaknade satt alla andra flickorna i rummet i hennes säng och tittade oroligt på henne.

"Mår du bra?"

Det tog ett tag innan Tova hade uppfattat frågan och kommit ihåg allt. Under tiden lyfte hon handen och gnuggade sig i ögat, hon upptäckte att det gjorde ont, det sved eftersom hon var torr i huden efter alla tårar.

"Visst… jag…"

"Det är bara normalt att längta hem" log en av flickorna och reste sig sedan upp från sängen. "Kom så äter vi frukost!"

Tova följde inte med först, hon sa att hon behövde lite mera sömn. Tio minuter senare kom i alla fall en av flickorna tillbaka.

"Du, du måste äta lite. Lektionerna börjar om en kvart och vi har ett jättejobbigt schema på måndagar verkar det som!" Flickan stönade litegrann när hon nämnde schemat, ställde ner brickan och satte sig i sängen "Här, jag tog med mig frukost till dig så att du ska hinna äta"

"Lektioner?" frågade Tova och lät lite hypnotiserad. Men den andra flickan antog att hon helt enkelt inte hade vaknat riktigt än.

"Ja, men de börjar inte förrän om en kvart" upprepade hon för att lugna Tova, sedan tog hon en smörgås från brickan och började tugga i sig den. Tova satte sig upp och tog också en.

"Jag heter Viola förresten!"

"Jag heter Tova."

Tova och Viola åt frukost tillsammans i Tovas säng och sedan kände sig Tova lite bättre. Hon kände sig faktiskt till och med lite nyfiken.

"Vad har vi för lektion nu?"

"Trolldryck" sa Viola efter att ha tittat på schemat en gång till. En bild av professor Snape dök upp i huvet på Tova och hon började må illa igen.

"Viola, jag behöver gå på toaletten har du hittat någon sådan än?" Tova förstod att det var första skoldagen och att Viola också var ny, och att alla förmodligen inte hittade överallt än så frågan var inte alls för farlig. Viola nickade och väntade på att Tova skulle klä på sig och visade henne sedan vägen till en toalett som hon hittat på väg till matsalen.

Tova började med att kräkas upp hela frukosten och sedan började hon gråta ännu värre än under natten. Efter några minuter torkade hon tårarna, tvättade ansiktet och gick ut igen.

Viola stod en bit bort tillsammans med de andra flickorna från elevhemmet. Tova gick bort till dem. Det var det enda hon kunde göra.

"Du hinner nog inte hämta dina böcker nu så du får låna en av våra." erbjöd sig en av flickorna.

De gick ut i friska luften, en genväg helt enkelt. Tova tittade ner i marken hela tiden, och det var tur att hon gjorde det, hon fick nämligen syn på något som låg och skräpade i en buske.

Det var en trollstav, Tova plockade upp den utan att någon av de andra märkte det och i en soptunna lite längre bort låg en fjäderpenna.

Efter det kändes det lite tryggare, även om hon för varje steg kom närmare trolldryckslektionen.


	4. Chapter 4

Tova, Viola och de andra gick in i klassrummet. Det var en fängelsehåla, precis som Tova hade känt på sig.

Hon satte sig mitt ibland sina vänner för att synas så lite som möjligt. En av de andra flickorna, som hette Admarilia lånade ut lite pergamentpapper till henne, som hon skulle kunna anteckna på och Viola gick med på att dela bläck.

Tova la trollstaven som hon hade hittat framför sig och tog fjädern i handen. Ingen kunde se att hon inte hörde hemma där.

Det enda som kändes lite otäckt just nu var trolldrycksläraren som inte ens hade kommit än. Och att de delade klassrum med "det gröna elevhemmet" men de eleverna höll sig lugna för tillfället.

Så öppnades dörren och läraren kom in, och han… log.

"Så, det är ni som är de stackarna som ska börja med teoretisk trolldryckskonst på måndagsmornarna?" Var det första han sa och Tova bara stirrade på honom som om hon inte kunde tro sina ögon, det här var inte riktigt vad hon hade väntat sig, inte särskilt nära heller för den delen. Hon slutade titta på honom och tittade lite i Violas bok istället, han kunde ju tro att hon stirrade och bli misstänksam.

"Jag vet att det inte är speciellt roligt, men för att uppnå full inlärning är det nödvändigt, är jag rädd." Sedan vände han sig mot tavlan, Tova tittade upp för att kunna anteckna och lura sina kompisar. Läraren riktade trollstaven mot tavlan och plötsligt stod det "Professor Boström" på den.

"Det är mitt namn, slit inte ut det" flinade han och sedan fastnade hans blick på Tova. Tova stelnade till, kunde knappt andas.

"Ah, så dina böcker har inte kommit än? Ingen fara, det händer några elever varje år. Du kan väl stanna kvar efter lektionen så hjälper jag dig att förnya beställningen, det brukar gå fortare då!" Sedan lånade han ut sin egen bok till Tova och vände sig till resten av klassen igen. "Okej ungar, idag ska vi titta närmare på vad som händer när en besoar brinner, på molekylnivå alltså, vi ska inte tända eld på den idag, idag ska vi bara diskutera. Vet någon var en besoar kommer ifrån?"

Då såg Tova ännu ett tillfälle att övertyga läraren om att hon hörde hemma där, hon räckte upp handen och svarade, och hon svarade fel.

"Nej, inte en komage, utan en getmage men bra ändå, jag hade inte väntat mig att någon skulle vara så nära!" Läraren log fortfarande, han var uppriktigt imponerad av Tova efter bara några minuter av lektionen.

Tillslut var Tova tvungen att gå på toaletten igen. Hon visste inte hur länge hon hade gömt sig där inne. Rätt som det var knackade det hur som helst på dörren.

"Tova, är du där?"

"Emma?"

"Nej." Tova öppnade dörren.

"Eh, hej Viola." hon torkade sig i ögonen med handen.

"Lektionen är slut i alla fall. Jag tog med mig dina läxor" Tova tittade lite trött på frågorna som stod på pergamentpappret som Viola sträckte fram. "och här är din trollstav också, du glömde den."

"Tack"

Sedan kom Tova ihåg att professorn sagt att han ville träffa henne efter lektionen så hon tog farväl av Viola och gick tillbaka.

Professorn var precis lika trevlig som innan och hjälpte henne att fylla i en _ny_ beställning och innan hon gick fick hon några broschyrer som hon kunde använda ifall hon skulle komma på någonting mer hon hade glömt.

Han berättade också att alla elever fick 10 gallioner i veckan för att ingen skulle vara helt utan, ett slags studiebidrag. För, som han sa, fjäderpennor, bläck och pergament tog ju alltid slut.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmas första lektion var flygning och den hölls av två av quidditchkaptenerna som stod på quidditchplanen och väntade på dem när de kom. Emma kom tillsammans med Linnéa och Annifrid, den magra svarthåriga flickan som hade väckt henne, och de slog sig ner i gräset framför de båda kaptenerna som var uppklädda i sina quidditchdräkter en blå och en grön, vilka avslöjade deras elevhem.

Den blåklädda killen vad blond och hade glasögon, han såg ut som en typisk nörd, den gröna såg ut att ha spanskt påbrå.

Emma tittade bort mot hålet i muren som hon och Tova hade kommit in i, hon kunde inte se det från den plats hon nu satt och det kändes så länge sedan.

Efter ett tag hade "de blåa" dykt upp och den grönklädda lagkaptenen började prata.

"Hej allihop! Vi ska börja med lite praktiskt information, jag heter August"

"Och jag heter Mattias" Sköt den blåklädda killen in och lät sedan August fortsätta.

"Ja och som ni kanske redan har räknat ut så är vi alltså lagkaptener och inte lärare, ni har en lärare men han är sjuk och kommer inte tillbaka förrän nästa månad, det är därför vi gör såhär. Jag tycker att vi börjar, de som har avklarade flygprov sedan tidigare följer med mig och så lämnar jag över er andra till Mattias." Sa August och gjorde en gest mot Mattias. Han verkade alltför trevlig för att vara en Slytherin, eller vad de nu kallades här, tyckte Emma men antog att han var tvungen eftersom hans lärare hade givit honom uppdraget.

Både Linnéa och Annifrid följde med August en bit därifrån och Emma såg att de båda, eller alla de som följt med honom fick upp sin kvast till handen från första försöket. Av de som var kvar hos Mattias var nästan alla mugglarfödda, ett fåtal var halv och renblodiga som misslyckats med ett tidigare prov som man tydligen fick göra som mindremindreårig i Sverige, Norge, Japan, Tyskland, Ryssland, Spanien och Australien enligt Mattias.

Mattias berättade också att deras skola hade fem quidditchlag. Ett för varje elevhem och ett nationellt som bestod av de bästa quidditchspelarna i skolan. Bland annat han och August hade lyckats ta sig in i skollaget och han berättade att det var jättehårda inträdesprov till det.

"Och anledningen till att vi har olika grupper för de som klarat proven tidigare är att de som blivit godkända på ett sådant får ansöka till sitt lag helt enkelt" avslutade Mattias.

Efter informationen ställde de upp sig och försökte fånga kvasten, några få som hade försökt många gånger tidigare (på de där proven som Mattias och August hade pratat om) lyckades på första eller andra försöket, för andra tog det längre tid. Emmas låg helt stilla precis som hon visste att den skulle göra.

Hon tänkte länge för att komma på hur hon skulle lura Mattias och alla andra.

"Eh… upp?" Försökte hon för att lura de som stod närmast att hon faktiskt försökte, och självklart gick Mattias förbi just då.

"Nej nej nej. Fråga den inte. Befall den! Försök igen!"

"UPP!" Vrålade Emma. Kvasten rörde sig fortfarande inte, men i samma ögonblick upptäckte Mattias att två pojkar hade börjat flyga utan att han gett dem tillstånd till det så han var tvungen att springa över till dit och säga till dem.

Medan han var borta och allas ögon var riktade ditåt passade Emma på att plocka upp kvasten med handen.

Tillslut hade Mattias fått ordning på pojkarna och resten av klassen och gick ett varv till. Emma hade fortfarande kvasten i handen men två elever till hade inte lyckats få sina att röra sig ens. Mattias gick fram till dem.

"Det är ingen fara, det tar lite tid för vissa, här ta min idag!" Sa han och gav sin kvast till den flicka som hade svårast. Pojken som stod bredvid henne hade lyckats få sin att vibrera åtminstone så honom väntade Mattias in. Under tiden hade Emma kommit på hur hon skulle ta sig ur den här knipan.

Det var när Mattias bad dem att sitta upp och sväva som Emma satte sin plan i verket. Precis när Mattias vände sig bort från henne hoppade hon upp en centimeter och låssades sedan falla och hamnade på marken med en duns som hon senare berättade för Tova, var väldigt lyckad. Det såg ut som om hon kraschlandade med kvasten. Sedan låg hon kvar på marken och skrek.

Tre sekunder senare stod alla runt omkring henne, August och hans grupp också och alla såg chockade ut.

"Det är ingen fara, det var ju bara första gången…" försökte Mattias

"Det var den enda gången!" Skrek Emma. "Aldrig att jag sätter mig på en sån där igen"

"Kom igen nu! Du föll ju högst en halvmeter!" Försökte Annifrid då.

"Jag vägrar, nästa gång är det väl 20 meter eller varför inte 100!"

"Så du tänker med andra ord bara sitta och titta på hela terminen?" frågade Mattias.

"Ja!"

Efter det bestämde sig Mattias och August för att avsluta lektionen och skriva till den riktiga läraren och prata med de andra två kaptenerna för att få råd om hur de skulle gå vidare.

Emma gick mot utgången för att försöka hitta Tova men hon blev upphunnen.

"Emma, visst heter du så?" Emma vände sig om, det var den där tjejen som hade fått låna Mattias kvast. Att döma av de blå banden på dräkten var hon också Mattias elevhemskamrat.

"Ja?"

"Jag heter Froda, vad var det som hände?" Emma tänkte så fort hon kunde  
"… Jag vet inte"

"Jag vill inte heller flyga mer!"

"Va, bara för att jag är oduglig behöver väl inte du vara det!"

"Men du fick ju upp kvasten långt innan mig!" Då förstod Emma att hon hade begått ett hemskt misstag bara för att skydda sin egen hemlighet, och hon kände sig väldigt usel när hon tänkte på det. Froda märkte det men hon antog att det berodde på att hon bara var chockad.

"Jag vill inte heller ramla 100 meter helt enkelt!" Sa Froda helt enkelt och sedan följdes de båda åt till slottet.


	6. Chapter 6

Klockan 11 gick Tova och Emma upp till professor Landemarks kontor. De fick inte tid att prata med varandra innan om vad de skulle göra, det fanns för många andra elever där som kunde höra.

Proceduren gick till så att de fick komma in till professorn en och en och där fick de en lapp med information om hur lång tid de skulle straffkommenderas.

Sedan gick de alla ut på en borggård där det stod massor av tvättbaljor. De fick tvätta kläderna för hand. Väldigt strängt bevakade för att ingen skulle våga sig på att fuska med magi.

Under arbetet var de straffkommenderade eleverna iförda långa vita klädnader av ett kraftigt tyg som kliade och stank i solskenet och när någon elevs tid var slut ropades deras namn upp och de fick lämna borggården.

När alla Emma och Tova släpptes var det lunch och de gick och satt sig vid olika bord, det vill säga vid sina vänner, för att inte väcka uppmärksamhet. Och efter det var det rundvandrig i slottet för att det skulle bli lättare att hitta för de nyaste och detta gjordes av prefekterna så det var ännu en sak som de gjorde tillsammans med elevhemskompisarna, det var tusen sådana aktiviteter de första dagarna för att de skulle lära känna varandra. De hade ju råkat komma precis till första skoldagen.

Först efter nästa lektion kunde de båda träffas ostört i ett läsrum inne på biblioteket.

De pratade snabbt igenom sina upplevelser och hur de hade löst sina problem. Sedan kom de till punkten "vad gör vi nu?"

Tova tyckte att det skulle verka misstänkt om hon kopierade "fallet från kvasten" helt och hållet men bestämde sig, efter att Emma hade berättat om Froda, att hon kunde använda historien som ursäkt.

Emma hade kryssat i att hon behövde en _ny_ trollstav i en av broschyrerna som hon hade fått av en lärare och det gjorde Tova också.

"Förr eller senare kommer någon att sakna eller känna igen den du hittade" hade Emma sagt och Tova kunde inte annat än hålla med.

Sedan bestämde de sig för att riktigt plugga in alla fakta, allt de inte behövde använda trollstaven till, för att imponera på lärarna, de var överens om att de behövde vara riktigt duktiga på lektionerna, svara rätt på alla frågorna och få alla rätt på proven i åtminstone ämnen som historia, trolldryck, astronomi och herbologi. Och i övrigt kom de fram till att det var bäst om de ägnade så mycket tid som möjligt med sina andra kompisar. Nu i början av första året och första terminen var det helt enkelt inte logiskt att två flickor som helt uppenbart var från mugglarfamiljer kunde känna någon från andra elevhem. De fick vänta tills närmare jul, när de andra mugglarfödda började våga prata med elever från andra elevhem.

Och eftersom de redan var på biblioteket passade de på att skaffa sig lånekort, det hade lärarna och prefekterna ändå sagt till dem att göra.

Sedan gick de igenom sina scheman och började varsin upptäcktsfärd bland hyllorna, noga med att aldrig vara på samma plats samtidigt.

Efter tjugo minuter gick Tova till bibliotekarien med några olika böcker om trolldryckskonst, astronomi och några nybörjarböcker i försvar mot svartkonst och svartkonst (hon hade sett på schemat att eleverna på den här skolan måste lära sig båda). När det var klart hade hon tio minuter på sig att springa till nästa lektion.

Emma hade prioriterat ungefär likadant lite mer trollkarshistoria än Tova men annars hade hon hittat en rätt avancerad trolldrycksbok. Kort sagt kan man säga att Tova hade lånat böcker om ämnen som hon skulle ha på resten av dagarna den veckan medans Emma hade prioriterat att repetera det hon hade lärt sig på de senaste lektionerna.

Senare i veckan fick båda flickorna varsitt paket innehållande deras böcker, trollstavar, bläck och så vidare. Veckan därpå hade de båda kommit in i ett mönster där de pluggade på kvällarna tills de somnade och svarade rätt på alla frågorna och umgicks med sina vänner på dagarna. De satt alltid bredvid de mest begåvade eleverna i klassen så att lärarna skulle vara på godare humör när de gick förbi dem än när de gick förbi de som inte klarade sig lika bra. Och de fick i alla fall inte rykte om sig att vara sämst i klassen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ber om ursäkt för dröjsmålet – strömavbrott igår:(…**

Några veckor senare hade tjejerna lärt sig sitt schema och Emma hade klarat sitt första oförberedda prov som bäst i klassen. Allt gick fint och alla var nöjda.

Eller inte…

Emma satt på sin åttonde kvastflygningslektion, hon vägrade fortfarande gå i närheten av kvastarna… och det gjorde Froda också.

Emma och Froda hade blivit ganska bra vänner under de timmar de suttit uppe på läktaren och vägrat att komma ner.

Annifrid gick fortfarande på lektionerna för att hon älskade att flyga, men Linnéa hade slutat efter att de timmar som var obligatoriska för de som klarat proven var över. Hon hade i stället gått med i skolkören som hade repetition samtidigt.

Men för de två som fortfarande inte klarat av kursen, var den fortfarande obligatorisk.

Det var det som gjorde så ont i Emma. Hon hade krånglat till livet för Froda det var bara för tydligt.

Froda skulle få sitta där hela sin skoltid och tillslut skulle det skrivas in i hennes slutbetyg, samtidigt viste hon att hon inte kunde göra något för henne utan att förklara alltihop, hon kunde inte ens skriva ett brev till henne efter att hon och Tova hade tagit sig hem, för då skulle trollkarlarna söka upp dem.

Alla de andra som hade hamnat i Emmas och Frodas grupp den där första gången hade vågat flyga nu. Kouchiro, den japanska pojken som de väntat på medan Emma planerade sin idé som skulle grusa framtiden för Froda, hade precis kommit susat ner från himlen, det såg nästan ut som om han hade störtat men han hade stannat i tid och skrattade bara. Allihop lekte uppe i luften som om de aldrig hade gjort något annat.

"Hallå tjejer!" En annan elev hade kommit in på läktaren och kom nu gående mot dem. Det var en av quidditchkaptenerna, Maria från Gondwana, som bara var ett år äldre än Emma och Froda och hade klarat av flygproven som treåring. "Jag har bara en fråga, tänker ni sitta där hela terminen?"

"Ja" svarade båda två.

"Annars vet jag en sak ni kan göra utan att ens komma i närheten av kvastarna, om ni är intresserade. Och det kommer kanske att ge er ett betyg också" Sedan försvann hon igen för att återuppta lektionen tillsammans med Mattias som hon höll i lektionen tillsammans med.

Emma tittade lite snabbt på Froda, hon hade fått lite nytt hopp om att rädda Froda från att sitta av alla timmar och få det inskrivet i betyget, men Froda såg inte ut att överväga det överhuvudtaget.

Hon försökte tänka ut ett sätt att använda Marias ide och få Froda att prova den, hon glömde nästan bort sitt eget problem, att hon och Tova måste hitta ett sätt att ta sig ut och hem utan att avslöja att de inte var riktiga häxor. Men Froda märkte att Emma tänkte på något, det var något konstigt med Froda, Emma fick nästan för sig att hon hade ett sjätte sinne.

"Vad tänker du på Emma?" Emma tittade bara upp på henne och undrade hur hon kunde känna till varenda gång hon hade något i tankarna. "Är det, det där som hände på förvandlingstimmen?"

Under den förvandlingskonsten hade några elever från Saprofanahemmet, Smorkentors svar på Slytherin, vägrat att sitta bredvid Emma eftersom de var renblodiga.

Emma hade inte tänkt mer på den saken eftersom hon inte var mugglarfödd, hon var ju inte ens en häxa överhuvudtaget. Men tydligen hade flera andra reagerat och nu var hela skolan i uppror.

Egentligen borde inte Emma bry sig om något av det här det visste hon. Hon behövde hitta ett sätt att smuggla ut sig själv och Tova från slottet utan att någon upptäckte deras hemlighet. Ingenting annat. Hon behövde inte hitta ett sätt att rädda Froda från ett dåligt betyg trots att hon själv var orsaken till det och hon behövde inte bry sig om ifall skolan hade delats i två läger som snart skulle börja kriga mot varandra.

Hon var ingen smutsskalle, hon var ingen häxa alls hur gärna hon än ville det, men hon måste fortsätta låssas att hon var det tills hon lyckades ta sig ut.

"Vet du, jag bryr mig inte, de får väl vara dumma i huvudet om de vill" Hon avslutade med att ge Froda ett riktigt soligt leende och sedan följdes de åt till matsalen.


	8. Chapter 8

Historien om att några elever hade vägrat att sitta bredvid Emma fick större spridning än både Emma och Froda hade förstått under flygtimmen. Dagen efter incidenten när vaknade Tova och gick för att äta frukost tillsammans med sina kompisar blev de stoppade av ett gäng äldre mugglarfödda elever som delade ut flygblad i korridorerna.

Alla flickorna tog ett flygblad och gick vidare, Tova tittade lite hastigt på sitt och såg att det var en nystartad klubb.

"Stolta smutsskallar?"

"Ja, det vill jag vara med på" sa en av Tovas kompisar ivrigt. Hon hette Astrid och var mugglarfödd. "Det var tydligen någon incident med en mugglarfödd förstaårstjej från Gondwana igår som fick det att starta"

Mer hörde inte Tova. En mugglarfödd tjej från Gondwana.

Hon hade iakttagit alla förstaårstjejer i Gondwana noga utifall hon skulle behöva fråga dem något ifall Emma råkade ut för någon olycka eller något så hon visste en hel del om dem.

Linnéa; renblodig med ätt sedan 900 talet med några enstaka ingifta mugglare… och smutsskallar, Annifrid; antingen renblod eller halvblod hon hade i alla fall klarat kvastflygningsprovet som femåring vilket inte hade varit möjligt annars, Kerrie; kom till Sverige från Australien för några år sedan, mamma var häxa och pappa var trollkarl, Aurora; halvblod mamma var häxa med ätt sedan 5000 f Kr och pappa mugglare, Sandra; renblodig…

Emma var den enda som kunde kallas mugglarfödd ibland ettorna i det elevhemmet. Det måste betyda trubbel.

"Tova, följer du med, du är ju också mugglarfödd, eller hur?" Tova hade aldrig sett Astrid så entusiastisk. Men å andra sidan var det ett bra sätt att få reda på vad som hände.

"Jag kan alltid följa med på det där öppna mötet de skriver om"  
"Ja, men gör det" Astrid fortsatte att skina som en sol hela dagen. Precis som om hon hittat någonting att ägna hela sin dötid på. Eller ännu värre, hela livet. Tova hade aldrig varit intresserad av politik, hon tyckte att det verkade som om det bara var en massa fula knep och smutsiga spel men helt plötsligt kändes det också fel, hela det tankesättet kändes fel. Någonting i den här världen måste vara rätt, och om det fanns något sådant måste det vara värt att slåss för… som i Harry Potter… Det spelade ingen roll om det handlade om att demonstrera mot rasismen hemma i Sverige eller att kämpa för barnen i Afrika, det var värt att kämpa för.

"Jag ska nog göra det" Svarade Tova nu, och hon menade det. Så länge hon och Emma var fast i slottet och måste låssas att de hörde hemma där tänkte hon göra allt hon kunde för att göra den här världen lite bättre för de mugglarfödda.

"Det är precis som om de renblodiga tror att de har rätt till hela den här världen bara för att de är födda i den!" Utbrast Astrid efter ett tag.

Tova log, nu skulle det börja, under en håltimme gick de båda till det rum den här gruppen hade fått låna av rektorn för sin verksamhet, och frågade lite mer om vilka de var och vad exakt det var de hade tänkt sig.

När de gick därifrån var de båda "Stolta Smutsskallar" och hade ett märke på sina klädnader som ett bevis för det.

Och bara några dagar senare startades en ny grupp för renblodiga, de gick omkring i skolan med knappar på klädnaden de också, men på dessa stod det "Jag stödjer Stolta Smutsskallar".

Båda organisationerna höll möten separat och pratade sedan ihop sig på ett gemensamt möte.

Av någon anledning hade inte "fienden" startat någonting liknande, men de var väl inte direkt glada heller direkt. Tova misstänkte i alla fall att de hade någon underjordisk organisation och att de organiserade sig utan att lärarna visste det.

Professor Boström var i alla fall inte som Professor Snape som hon hade trott innan hon sett honom första gången när Viola hade berättat för henne att de hade trolldryckslektion.

Det var bara en sak som Tova inte haft tillfälle att fråga; hur det hela hade gått till. Hur kom Emma in i bilden? För det var hur tydigt som helst att hon hade med saken att göra, hon var inblandad på något sätt, men Tova visste inte hur. Hon hade inte haft tillfälle att fråga eftersom hon och Emma inte träffades så ofta för att inte väcka misstankar. Och Emma hade inte gått med i gruppen.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma hade inte tid att bry sig om någonting av det där, och hon hade helt glömt bort incidenten i klassrummet. Hon hade helt andra problem i tankarna…

Froda.

Hon kunde inte komma över att hon hade ställt till det för henne, men vad hon än hittade på för invändningar så vågade Froda inte.

"Det är som du sa Emma, nästa gång kan det där hända hundra meter upp i luften och vad gör man då?"

"Jag är säker på att någon av quidditchkaptenerna kan berätta vad man gör i så fall, om det är så högt tar det ju ett tag att falla och man hinner kanske lösa problemet" Log Emma.

"Så varför försöker du inte själv i så fall?"

Emma stod kvar på samma ställe tills långt efter att Froda och de andra Octavia eleverna hade försvunnit.

Octavia var det enda elevhemmet som inte delade första bokstaven med sitt motsvarande elevhem på Hogwarts; Gondwana, Hilduria, Octavia och Saprofana.

Senare den veckan satt Emma på en lektion tillsammans med octavierna. De skulle arbeta i grupper om två och två och mitt under lektionen fick hon syn på Froda, hon hade blivit indelad tillsammans med Annifrid, det gav Emma en idé.

Senare på kvällen när de satt i sällskapsrummet och läste läxor började hon prata med Annifrid. Hon hade suttit hela dagen och försökt komma på ett sätt att sätta planen i verket utan att vare sig Annifrid eller Froda blev misstänksamma. Hon visste att hon måste vara försiktig.

"Annifrid, har du spelat quidditch någon gång?"

"Ja, det har jag, med mina kusiner, hur så?"

"Är det kul?" Dum fråga från en som inte ens vågade gå i närheten av en kvast.

"Jo det tycker jag väl men varför frågar du, hade du tänkt att jag skulle lära dig? För det kan jag göra om du vill men du måste först lära dig att flyga som du kanske förstår" Annifrid log faktiskt litegrann åt tanken på att lära en som inte vågade flyga att spela quidditch.

"Jag tänkte att du kanske ville försöka gå med i skollaget" Emma hade beundrat Annifrids skicklighet uppe i luften många gånger, hon var fulkomligt otrolig, en ren cirkusartist, det var precis som om luften var hennes rätta element, själva anledningen till att den existerade verkade vara för att den här lilla magra svarthåriga flickan skulle kunna leka i den.

"Man måste komma med i elevhemslaget först!" Påminde henne Annifrid. Och bara de bästa i elevhemslagen kommer in i skollaget.

"Du vet inte om du duger om du inte försöker!" Påpekade Emma och gick upp för att lägga sig.

Hon hade räknat ut att om Annifrid, eller någon annan i deras årskurs lyckades ta sig in i ett lag så kanske Froda skulle smälta, tro att det var möjligt. Och Annifrid hade varit den klart bästa flygaren redan från början.

Nästa morgon fick Emma veta att Annifrid hade anmält sig till uttagningen.

Maria, resten av laget och de två utmanarna gick iväg på lördagsmorgonen. Emma tittade ut genom ett fönster som hon gick förbi och såg att de höll på att värma upp, det var allt Emma såg av uttagningen. Hon gick och satte sig i biblioteket, letade fram en bok om vampyrer, som hon höll på att skriva en uppsats om, och läste den från pärm till pärm, skrev ner anteckningar och drog slutsatser.

Senare på kvällen hade hon skrivit klart hela uppsatsen och skulle precis börja på en ny när Annifrid och de andra kom in. Annifrid strålade som en sol, precis som vanligt – det var problemet med henne, man visste aldrig om hon var överlycklig eller bara normal, det fanns ingen som kunde säga hur det hade gått.

"Jag kom med i laget!" Berättade hon för sina kompisar. "Jag är jagare nu!" Det tog ett tag innan alla hade fattat, sedan hoppade alla Annifrids rumskompisar på henne för att ge henne en riktigt varm kram.

Emma var nöjd med sig själv. Hon hade klarat första delen av planen.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma vaknade den natten av ett konstigt ljud. Hon kunde inte placera det, det lät som en vampyr. Eller kanske en gengångare. Hon hade läst om gengångare i biblioteket, de kunde med en enda blick ta med en ner i graven.

Några minuter senare hördes ljudet igen, den här gången var den inne i rummet.

"Det kanske bara är en bogart" tänkte hon förtvivlat. Bogartar är ofarliga, det visste Emma.

Emma hade aldrig önskat mer än nu, den här gången att allt var sant, att hon hade varit en riktig häxa och inte en mugglare som råkat krypa igenom ett litet hål.

Den var längre bort nu…

Den gick närmare dörren…

Den stannade…

Emma låg tyst och lyssnade efter fler ljud, så vitt hon förstod var den i närheten av Auroras säng nu.

Där var ett nytt ljud från den…

Den hade tagit ett steg till…

Och ett till…

Sedan hörde Emma ett förhänge som drogs undan. Sekunden efteråt hörde hon Aurora skrika, och skriket tog aldrig slut. Det lade sig som en dimma över natten och fastnade i luften.

Emma visste inte vad som hände sedan, i nästa ögonblick stod hon med ryggen mot väggen och kunde inte komma någonstans. Alla hennes kompisar kom emot henne, som gengångare och Auroras skrik ljöd fortfarande genom hela scenen.

Emma vaknade med ett ryck och alla hennes kompisar var samlade runt henne. Hon hade bara drömt alltihop.

Hon förstod varför hon hade drömt det här eftersom hon läst en bok om drömtydning på biblioteket. Hon var rädd eftersom hon visste att hon var fånge i en värld där det fanns varelser som hon inte kunde försvara sig emot.

Enligt vad hon hade läst om bogartar i biblioteket så var det fullt möjligt att det hade varit en sådan hela tiden, den hade kunnat få henne att tro att alla hennes rumskamrater var ute efter henne.

Och eftersom chocken inte hade hunnit lägga sig, berättade hon hela historien för sina kompisar. Från början, från det att de hade sett en skylt i skogen, och hittat ett hål som de kunde krypa in genom.

Men hon avslöjade inte Tova. Varför visste hon inte, Tova var också i samma fara.

"Det var därför du ville ha mig i laget, eller hur?" Frågade Annifrid efter några minuter. "Du kände dig skyldig efter att ha skrämt upp Froda?"

De andra flickorna tittade nyfiket på Annifrid så nu var det hennes tur att berätta. När hon var klar verkade alla flickorna oroväckande beslutsamma.

"Vi måste hindra att lärarna får reda på det här!" Sa Aurora direkt. Sandra, Linnéa, Annifrid och Kerrie nickade. De tyckte alla att det skulle bli spännande, ett äventyr. Den enda som verkade vilja säga emot var Emma själv.

"Ni är inte kloka!" Utbrast hon.

Efter det började allihop att skratta. De hade blivit närmare varandra än någonsin den natten. De hade blivit ett lag som måste hålla ihop.

De var inte kloka, det var Emma helt säker på.

Ingen av dem var kloka.

Den enda som såg tjejerna var månen som tittade in genom fönstret, den vandrade förbi och det blev en ny morgon, och en ny dag. Den lilla gruppen klev upp och gick ner för att äta frukost. Och ingen, på hela skolan, visste vad månen hade sett.


	11. Chapter 11

Av någon anledning hade Froda alltid ont i magen när måndagsmornarna kom och hon drömde ofta mardrömmar på nätterna mellan söndag och måndag.

I dessa drömmar föll hon, ibland en meter, ibland en kilometer, ibland ner i ett bottenlöst hål…

Det var flyglektionerna som plågade henne.

Enda sedan den där flyglektionen då hon fått låna Mattias kvastkäpp hade hon haft det så här. En tjej, Emma, hade fallit av kvasten under första lektionen, hon hade satt sig på den, svävat upp någon meter och sedan hade kvasten på något mystiskt sätt slutat att fungera. Froda var livrädd för att det skulle hända henne också.

Hon hade pratat med Mattias om det många gånger. Han ville att hon skulle försöka i alla fall. Han hade försökt tala om för henne hur fullkomligt underbart det var att sväva fram mellan molnen, men Froda vågade absolut inte ens tänka på att försöka.

Att Emma som hade råkat ut för själva händelsen inte vågade det hade Mattias full förståelse för, även om han gärna skulle vilja att hon också gjorde ett nytt försök. Han hade i ärlighetens namn inte sett hur många meter Emma hade fallit, de som "sett" eller trott att de sett, hade sagt helt olika saker, några påstod att det var en halvmeter och andra var uppe och gissade på en och en halv eller två.

Ögonvittnen kan uppleva saker på olika sätt det visste Mattias men han hade tagit händelsen med en nypa salt och skrivit en och en halv meter i rapporten, 1,5 meter, någonstans mitt emellan vad alla hade sagt. Han hade full förståelse för att Emma tyckte att det var otäckt, han hade själv fallit en och en halv meter många gånger och det brukade göra rätt ont, och Emma var dessutom från en mugglarfamilj, hon hade inte haft möjlighet att flyga sedan hon kunde gå som Mattias hade haft.

Eftersom skolans regler klart och tydligt sa att fall på över en meter under kvastflygningen måste dokumenteras, hade Mattias och August som varit ansvariga under just den lektionen alltså varit tvungna att skriva en rapport. Och för att rapporten skulle bli giltig måste Emma undersökas i sjukhusflygeln.

Mattias och August hade båda följt med henne dit efter lunchen. De hade fått vänta i tjugo minuter, sedan hade läkaren kommit ut och berättat att allt hade gått bra, hon hade bara stukat foten men det hade doktorn fixat till nu.

Mattias och August hade dragit en suck av lättnad och skrivit ner skadorna i rapporten.

Froda visste mycket väl att det skulle stå i hennes betyg, det skulle dra ner henne när hon sökte till högre studier eller jobb i framtiden men hon vågade helt enkelt inte. Hon fick helt enkelt lov att vara riktigt bra i de andra ämnena istället.

Men alla hennes tre storebröder hade varit quidditchkaptener, och deras pappa också, i och för sig hade Froda misslyckats med att lära sig flyga tillräckligt bra för att avlägga ett prov innan skolåldern, men de kunde aldrig tänka sig att de skulle få ett brev där det stod att hon var flygrädd, men det var vad som hände och det gjorde hela Frodas familj jättebedrövade.

Men hon gick till lektionerna, hon satt och pratade med Emma om ingenting och beundrade de andra eleverna.

Den här måndagen hade Emma någonting att berätta, någonting roligt.

"Annifrid har kommit med i laget!" Flinade hon.

"Vilket lag?"

"Gondwanas quidditchlag!" Utbrast Emma med glittrande ögon. Sekunden efteråt kom Maria in till dem igen.

"Jag antar att ni har hört om Annifrid! Ni är lika gamla i alla fall, ni kan väl göra ett försök, jag lovar att ni inte ska behöva komma i närheten av kvastarna"

Froda tvekade lite, men Emma tyckte plötsligt att det var en jättebra idé, och att sitta ensam uppe på läktaren tyckte inte Froda verkade så lockande så hon följde med.

Emma och Froda fick gå balansgång på långa plankor som Mattias och Maria, som hade lektionen idag, hade spänt upp. De kom högre och högre upp i luften och stannade på tre meter.

I slutet av den lektionen frågade Froda om hon inte kunde få försöka flyga i alla fall.

Hon fick en kvast, beordrade den att stiga upp till hennes hand, vilket den gjorde lugnt och försiktigt men utan att tveka. Emmas nya plan var att bara stå där med handen över skaftet och skaka. Det fungerade.

Innan klockan ringde hade Froda flugit ett halvt varv runt planen.


	12. Chapter 12

Det hade nu gått flera veckor sedan detta. Under den sista flyglektionen hade Emma sett Froda komma flygande genom luften som om hon aldrig hade gjort annat. Hon kom inte i närheten av den talang Annifrid uppvisade men alla fyra quidditchkaptenerna var övertygade om att hon skulle klara flygprovet.

Tova satt ute i solen och pluggade med Viola när Emma letade efter henne för att berätta om Frodas framsteg. Det var en ovanligt vacker höstdag i början av november och alla gjorde sig klara för Halloweenfirande men just i dag var alla upptagna av att njuta av solskenet.

Det var då kriget mot smutsskallehatarna skulle gå in i en ny fas…

Albin, en liten kille som var elevhemskompis och klasskompis med Froda kom ut i solskenet. Albin var mugglarfödd, liten och svag och han råkade komma för nära dem, några av de gröna.

Ingen hörde vad någon av dem sa eller såg vad som egentligen hände. Det enda folk noterade var att Albin plötsligt låg på marken och grät. Det gick inte ens att avgöra om han hade ont eller inte.

Vad det än var som hade hänt så var det i alla fall den sista droppen. En av tjejerna från Gondwana reste sig upp med trollstaven redo och gick fram emot dem för att be om en förklaring. Tova och Viola satt tillräckligt nära för att följa hela händelsen.

"Vad är det ni håller på med?" Var det första hon vrålade.

En av dem hade öppnat munnen för att svara, men han var inte tillräckligt snabb.

"Håll tyst!" Hon gav dem en blick som ingen av dem vågade utmana trots att en del av dem var både ett, två och till och med fem år äldre än henne.

Sedan såg hon ner på den gråtande Albin en sekund… bara en sekund. Han låg fortfarande kvar i smutsen och vågade inte resa sig. Blicken tinade inte upp ens ett ögonblick.

I nästa ögonblick hade hon kavlat upp ärmen och pekade på den med trollstaven.  
"Avada Oblidoria!" Armen var full av blod, några vener flög okontrollerat genom luften och hängde ner mot marken.

Innan någon hunnit reagera hade hon plockat upp en näve grus från marken och kastat det i såret.

"Nu har jag också smutsigt blod, vad ska ni göra åt det?"

Under tiden hade Emma kommit ut och fått syn på eländet. Tova hade fått syn på henne, Emma var blekare än Tova någonsin trott att någon människa kunde bli.

Ingen sa något, inte ens fåglarna kvittrade. Till och med de gröna var chockade av en anledning som inte hade så mycket att göra med anledningen till handlingen. De var dessutom de första som såg ilskan försvinna ur hennes ögon och lämna plats för tomheten. Hon föll ihop och blev liggande bredvid Albin, till och med en av de gröna skrek till av fasa.

"Ur vägen!" Var det någon som skrek. Det var en prefekt. Han sprang fram till flickan och konstaterade lättat att hon fortfarande andades. Han lyfte upp henne och gick mot ingången med snabba steg. Alla Gondwanaelever följde honom, Emma också.

När de gått utbröt paniken. Alla skrek i munnen på varandra.

Tova gick in i slottet, hon ville sova, hon ville läsa om lyckliga slut i Harry Potter.

Albin gick också in, han sprang upp till sjukhusflygeln, han kände att han måste få veta hur illa det var.

Tova såg honom, hon stod inte ut längre, hon låste in sig i ett bås på flicktoaletten. Hon grät inte, det gick helt enkelt inte.

Dörren till flicktoaletten flög upp. Tova kunde höra någon därute skrika rätt ut i luften. Det var ett konstigt skrik som Tova inte kunde tolka, det lät både ilsket och skadeglatt och något mer.

Tova tittade ut genom nyckelhålet. Banden på hennes skoluniform var gröna, håret var svart och hade ett vackert fall mot ryggen och det var uppsatt med ett silverfärgat diadem.

Medan Tova såg på drog hon fram trollstaven och förstörde allt därinne. Speglarna krossades, handfaten sprängdes, pappersservetter och träbitar flög genom luften.

Tillslut lugnade hon ner sig och plockade upp en spegelskärva.

Tova bestämde sig för att om hon hade en chans att ta sig ut ur det där rummet levande så var det nu.

Den andra flickan märkte inte när hon låste upp dörren och hon följde inte efter när Tova flydde.

Tova visste inte om hon hade lagt märke till henne, hon var bara glad över att komma därifrån.


	13. Chapter 13

Tova gick till biblioteket dagen därpå, hon och Emma brukade träffas där rätt ofta, det var en bra ursäkt. Vem som helst kunde ju träffas på biblioteket och bli kompisar efter att ha frågat om hjälp eller något liknande.

"Vad hände?" Emma tittade upp från en bok hon hittat på morgonen och suttit och läst i sedan dess.

"Jag hade faktiskt tänkt fråga dig." Svarade Emma. "Du satt ju precis i närheten, du måste ha sett alltihop!"

"Ja, det gjorde jag faktiskt" Sedan berättade Tova om allt hon sett och hört därute. Hon beskrev det så bra hon kunde med tanke på att hon fortfarande var väldigt chockad, precis som alla andra. Hon avslutade med att berätta om vad som hade hänt inne på toaletten, men Emma trodde inte alls samma som Tova i det fallet.

"Du menar alltså att den där tjejen skulle vara den nya Voldemort?"

"Nämn inte det namnet!" Hörde de bibliotekarien vråla.

"Förlåt!" Sedan sänkte Emma rösten. "Är det inte lite väl fördomsfullt?"

"Varför det?"  
"Du var bara lite uppskrämd, du var på toaletten och det var därifrån man kunde öppna hemligheternas kammare, hur logiskt är det att det skulle vara likadant här? Om du inte har märkt det så är det en hel del saker som är annorlunda."

"Jag bara vet att det är något konstigt med den där flickan helt enkelt" Svarade Tova på det. Sedan återgick hon till det ursprungliga ämnet. "Kände du henne?"

"Hon dog inte Tova!" Tova insåg vad hon hade sagt och såg lite nerstämd ut.

"Förlåt"

"Jag känner henne!" Berättade Emma och vägrade att erkänna vad alla misstänkte. "Och du har också träffat på henne" fortsatte hon sedan. "Hon har vikarierat för flygläraren några gånger, Maria. Hon är kapten för vårat lag och slagman i skollaget. Både vårat elevhemslag och skollaget håller krismöte just nu, de måste få fram ersättare innan nästa match. Och skollaget kanske missar en match mot Norge nästa vecka. Det här har ställt till det ordentligt"

När Tova gick till kvastflygningslektionen efter att ha pratat med Emma hittade hon en lapp på dörren till arenan där de tränade.

"Lektionen inställd"

Ingen annan var där heller så Tova började gå därifrån, men sen ändrade hon sig och gick ut genom huvudporten och kröp in genom samma hål igen. Där inne sprang hon in under den närmaste läktaren och tog sig upp på den, längst upp fanns en kikare som hon lånade.

På andra sidan av planen satt fyra personer som hon riktade in kikaren på. Det var Mattias, August, Annifrid och den där flickan från toaletten. Hon med det silverfärgade diademet. Tova hade inte lyckats räkna ut varför hon ville förstöra toaletten, men den tanke som låg närmast var att hon inte kunde hitta hemligheternas kammare.

Egentligen hörde Tova själv hur löjligt det lät men hon avskydde att erkänna att hon hade fel, och nu blev hon dessutom nyfiken på vad hon gjorde här.

Tova gick igenom vad hon hört av Hildurias quidditchkapten. Hon kom till slutsatsen att Annifrid inte skulle kunna ersätta Maria eftersom de hade olika positioner i laget, och dessutom hade Viola berättat att positionen som slagman tog år att lära sig. Hon hade själv sett vad Maria kunde göra på planen och även om också Annifrid skötte sitt jobb som jagare på ett otroligt proffsigt sätt för att vara förstaårselev så trodde inte Tova att Annifrid skulle kunna byta, så Annifrid kunde inte heller vara där för att prova ut sig för skollaget.

Vad gällde flickan med silverdiademet så spelade hon inte quidditch alls. Hade hon gjort det hade Tova känt igen henne redan från början.

Efter ett tag hade alla spelarna i alla lagen kommit och den som Tova ville veta mer om ställde sig vid sidan om, precis som Tova visste att hon skulle göra.

Det började bli mörkt nu så Tova lämnade teleskopet och smög sig närmare henne, under läktarna. När Tova kommit fram hade hon sjunkit ihop och satt bara och tittade på de andra. Hon satt så i flera timmar och tillslut kröp Tova tillbaka ut genom hålet och gick tillbaka in genom huvudporten.


	14. Chapter 14

På trolldryckslektionen nästa morgon kunde Tova inte koncentrera sig. Professorn hade skrivit upp tillvägagångssättet väldigt detaljerat med en extra ruta i rött.

"Varning andas inte in ångorna!"

Alla satte på sig andningsskydd och började arbeta. Viola hade snart en vackert lilafärgad vätska i sin kittel och arbetade på som vanligt. Både Tova, Viola och Astrid var duktiga på trolldrycker och hade hittills aldrig misslyckats under en lektion. Alla tre hade läst igenom kapitlen innan varje lektion och sedan memorerat vad läraren skrev upp på tavlan.

Astrid hade också snart lyckats få till rätt färg och började sänka värmen för att det inte skulle börja koka.

Tova tänkte bara på flickan med silverdiademet. Vad hade hon gjort på quidditchplanen? Sökte hon efter ett nytt offer? Hon hade ju faktiskt tittat väldigt länge på dem när de försökte hitta en ersättare för Maria, eller vad det nu var de gjorde. Det hade inte gått att höra vad någon av dem sa under läktaren.

"Tova!"

Tova tittade upp, Viola försökte säga något men det hördes inte för andningsskyddet. När Tova inte förstod var hon ville försökte hon göra sig förstådd genom att vifta med armarna ovanför huvudet. Då kände Tova hur något rörde sig kring munnen på henne.

För sent insåg hon att det var hennes andningsskydd som höll på att lösa upp sig och tittade ner. Hennes dekokt kokade. Professor Boström hade sagt att den absolut inte fick koka.

Medan Tova tittade ner i kitteln föll det som var kvar av andningsskyddet ner i den, hon flämtade till och sedan verkade hela rummet vara fyllt av ljust lila dimma. Hon kunde fortfarande höra de andra eleverna skrika när hon landade på golvet, som verkade otroligt mjukt, det var som om hon hade slängt sig ner på sängen och ingenting annat.

Dimman tätnade kring henne och alla ljud försvann mer och mer in i den. Hon kunde fortfarande se skuggorna av människorna runtomkring och hon visste till och med vilka det var. Hon kände igen sina vänner bland skuggorna.

Vad var det som hade hänt?

Dimman började lätta, den lila nyansen blev ljusare och skuggorna försvann. Ett tag trodde Tova att hon vaknade ur en dröm, hon trodde att hon låg i sin egen säng i Göteborg och att till och med Emma var en person som aldrig existerat. Hon var säker på det.

Då försvann det sista av dimman och hon upptäckte att hon låg i en sjukhussäng. Och ovanför henne hängde en tavla med människor som rörde sig innanför ramen. Hon var fortfarande kvar i den här världen.

Vad hade hänt?

Den första minnesbilden som dök upp i huvudet på henne var en röd text. "Varning andas inte in ångorna!" Sedan mindes hon hur hennes andningsskydd hade fallit av, hon hade fått i sig ångorna och sedan måste hon ha svimmat. Det betydde att hon måste ligga på sjukhusflygeln. Någon, förmodligen professor Boström måste ha flyttat henne dit.

Tova reste sig upp för att titta efter vad klockan var, hon hittade ingen klocka men solen lyste utanför så det måste ha varit dag fortfarande.

Men om det var samma dag eller någon annan dag eller om hennes kompisar fortfarande var kvar på lektionen det visste hon inte.

Hon satt sig upp i sängen och drack upp allt vatten i glaset som stod bredvid hennes säng. Sedan när hon satte tillbaka glaset fick hon syn på en av de andra patienterna. Maria. Hon var fortfarande medvetslös.

Tova la sig ner igen och kände att huvudverken släppte litegrann. "Varning andas inte in ångorna" hade det stått på tavlan. Det var det sista Tova hann tänka innan hon somnade igen.

När hon vaknade nästa gång var det mitt i natten och hon hade fått en bunt krya på dig kort som låg på nattduksbordet. Det måste betyda att hennes vänner varit där och att de fortfarande varit kvar på lektionen när hon vaknat första gången.

Tova orkade inte läsa igenom korten nu. Hon somnade om och brydde sig inte närmare om vad det var för gift hon hade fått i sig.


	15. Chapter 15

Nästa morgon satt Emma som vanigt och åt frukost med sina kompisar, och precis som vanligt försökte hon hitta Tova i bordet bredvid, men den här gången lyckas hon inte. Hennes kompisar är där men inte hon.

Det första Emma kom att tänka på var att Tova kanske hade kommit på ett sätt att ta sig hem utan henne, men det visste hon att Tova aldrig skulle göra, Tova var inte sån. Det betydde att någonting annat hade hänt, nu ville hon bara veta vad.

Hon sneglade mot en andraårselev i hennes egen elevhem, Assar, som hon sett Tova prata med i korridorerna många gånger. Men var det bara en tillfällighet, eller tillhörde Assar Tovas bekantskapskrets?

Efter några minuters överläggning som då och då hade störts av Annifrids sjuka humor, bestämde sig Emma för att hon inte vågade fråga Assar, det trots att hon och Tova tillbringade rätt mycket tid tillsammans i biblioteket.

Hon tittade på sitt schema för att få veta nästa gång som hon och Tova skulle ha lektion tillsammans. Då kunde hon fråga någon av dem. Det var bara det att deras nästa lektion tillsammans var astronomi, om två dagar.

Det fanns faktiskt en sak hon kunde göra själv, insåg hon sedan. Hon kunde se om Tova fanns på listan över vilka som låg i sjukhusflygeln. Att gå in och fråga vågade hon inte.

Men först var hon tvungen att följa med sina vänner till en lektion.

Det var en sån där lektion där läraren delade in eleverna två och två. Emma fick en liten klump i magen den här gången, sist de blivit indelade i sådana grupper hade hon faktiskt hamnat med Tova, skulle det någonsin hända igen. Emma fick en liten lapp med ett nummer och gick och satte sig vid den bänk som numret angav och väntade på sin arbetskamrat som kom några sekunder senare.

Det var en flicka med axellångt svart hår uppsatt i ett silverfärgat diadem.

Emma visste på en gång att det var den här personen Tova hade beskrivit. Och nu började Emma bli verkligt orolig. Flickans ögon var helt tomma och det såg ut som om hon inte hade sovit på väldigt länge. Precis som om hon var uppe och gjorde något på nätterna som hon inte vågade göra om dagarna för att hon var rädd för att bli upptäckt.

Flickan somnade dessutom mitt i arbetet.

"Okej Tova, var du än är, du hade rätt!" Mumlade Emma för sig själv. Det var definitivt något konstigt med den här tjejen.

Nu var Emma mer angelägen än någonsin att hitta Tova. Direkt efter lektionen snodde hon åt sig en sån där lista, Tova fanns med på den men av integritetsskäl fick hon inte veta för vad som hennes kompis hade hamnat där

Tova låg fortfarande kvar i sängen på sjukhusflygeln. Och även hon tänkte på flickan med silverdiademet. Hon hade frågat sina rumskompisar vad de trodde, eftersom Emma inte ville lyssna.

Det var då det blev riktigt konstigt. Alla utom Astrid som var mugglarfödd hade vägrat att prata mer om det, men det var något i deras blickar som sa Tova med all önskvärd tydlighet att de visste allting.

Det var alltså något som inte stämde. Hon ville prata med Emma nu, Emma var inte där än, men Tova visste att Emma var smart, hon skulle snart räkna ut vad som hade hänt och hitta på en ursäkt för att komma dit och då skulle Tova berätta allt.

Tillslut kom astronomilektionen som Emma för en gångs skull hade längtat efter. Tova var fortfarande inte där men det hade Emma inte räknat med i alla fall. Hon var nu ganska övertygad om att Tova visste för mycket och att den där tjejen hon sett på toaletten hade något att göra med att hon var inskriven.

Det visade sig dock vara helt fel. När hon kommit fram till klassrummet hade hon sett till att sätta sig så nära någon av Tovas klasskompisar som möjligt så att hon skulle kunna fråga lite försiktigt.

"Var inte ni en till förra gången?" frågade hon en kille som satt tillräckligt nära.

"Jo, Tova råkade göra något misstag när hon skulle koka en trolldryck så hon svimmade"


	16. Chapter 16

Om sanningen ska fram var det inte bara en Hilduriaelev som saknades på den astronomilektionen, det var två.

Admarilia hade råkat ut för en konstig förkylning under dagen. Den hade blivit sämre och sämre tills hon knappt kunde andas längre. Nu låg hon och sov i en säng bredvid Tova. Hon sov väldigt oroligt och vaknade hela tiden. Tova fick inte så mycket ro att hon kunde sova heller så hon låg mest och stirrade in i väggen eller låg och blundade.

Hon hade legat och blundat en lång stund nu. Admarilias andning lät ganska normal och Tova bestämde sig för att det var dags att försöka sova innan hon började hosta igen. Då besvärades hon av något annat. Ett ljussken.

Tova öppnade ögonen och såg efter.

Det var hon. Hon med silverdiademet, hon stod vid Marias säng med ett stearinljus.

Tova blundade igen och låssades sova, hon kunde ändå inte rädda Maria eftersom hon inte hade några magiska krafter.

Hon hörde Admarilia vakna, men Admarilia skulle ändå inte hinna göra något.

Tova väntade tills ljusskenet försvann. Då öppnade hon ögonen och såg att hon hade gått igen. Tova tände sitt eget stearinljus och gick fram till Marias säng. Till hennes lättnad såg Maria fortfarande stark ut, det vill säga stark för att ligga i koma.

"Tova!"

Tova vände sig om mot Admarilia, hon hade satt sig upp i sängen, Tova förstod att hon hade sett den andra flickan, hon hade hört när Admarilia satt sig upp och det var innan hon hade sett ljuset försvinna. Admarilia hade inte blivit upptäckt. Nu gick hon tillbaka till sin kompis och satte sig ner på sin egen säng. Admarilia hade tårar i ögonen såg Tova nu.

"Adma?"

"Tova det är en sak som du borde få veta!" Började hon, utan att bry sig om att torka bort tårarna.

"Vad?" Frågade Tova, rädd för att hennes kompis skulle berätta att hon var döende eller något i den stilen. Men Admarilia började berätta en helt annan historia.

"Min bror började på den här skolan för ett år sedan. Han berättade i sina brev till mig och min syster om sina första dagar här. På tåget hade han träffat två tjejer som han började prata med. Det visade sig att de hade varit bästa vänner sedan de föddes." Admarilias ögon började tåras igen men hon tvingade sig själv att fortsätta, hon snyftade inte ens. "Efter sorteringsceremonin det året har de två aldrig pratat med varandra!"

Admarilia blev tyst, hon gjorde fortfarande ingenting för att torka bort de tysta tårarna ur ansiktet. Tova vände sig om och såg i riktning mot Marias säng. Allting hade klarnat nu, det hade faktiskt klarnat alldeles för mycket tyckte Tova.

"Det är så fel!" viskade hon.

Admarilia sa inget, trots att Tova misstänkte att hon hade hört. Hon fortsatte att titta bort mot Marias säng i andra änden av rummet. Det var med nya ögon hon gjorde det och tårarna brände under ögonlocken. Då fortsatte Admarilia.

"Maria klarade som du kanske redan vet kvastflygningsprovet nästan innan hon lärt sig gå, och hon har haft alla quidditchpositioner i olika miniorlag innan hon började skolan, nu är hon lagkapten trots att hon bara går i tvåan, Centie har aldrig varit så intresserad av sport men hon har en otroligt vacker sångröst och är syster till August" förklarade hon.

"Det var därför hon var med under uttagningen av ersättare till skollaget" viskade Tova, det var så självklart att alla andra misstankar började verka fåniga, August var bror till Centie som var Marias kompis och August och Maria var båda med i skollaget, och hon mindes en sak till nu, någon av de grönklädda Safrofanierna hade skrikit till när Maria hade offrat sitt eget blod, det var Centie, Tova hade sett henne redan innan den där incidenten på toaletten.

När Tova tillslut slöt ögonen i ett desperat försök att inte börja gråta var det redan så många tårar samlade därinnanför ögonlocken att de föll ut bara av trycket från dem.

Hon hörde att Admarilia kröp till sängs igen och gjorde likadant själv. Hon lade sig på sidan med ansiktet mot Maria för att inte Admarilia skulle kunna se tårarna och Admarilia hade lagt sig på andra sidan av samma anledning, för att inte Tova skulle förstå hur illa berörd hon var av det som hade hänt och fortfarande höll på att hända.

Det tog många timmar innan någon av dem somnade.


	17. Chapter 17

Den natten drömde Tova en ganska konstig dröm, men som samtidigt inte var så konstig alls.

Det började med att hon och Emma satt och lekte i en lekpark som barn. Deras mammor kom och hämnade dem till kvällen och hemma hos Tova hade en uggla landat på fönsterbrädan och fått Tova att förstå att hon i den här drömmen, för hon förstod att hon drömde, var född i en trollkarlsfamilj.

När hon hade förstått det hade hon också sett allt som rörde sig därinne. En äldre man satt och läste ur en bok som svävade i luften framför honom och bläddrade i sig själv när han hade läst klart.

Hon hade också en storebror som lekte med en svävande boll som, så fort den kom för nära ett fönster, svängde bort och träffade väggen istället.

Mitt emot farfar satt farmor, hon läste också en svävande bok men det var samtidigt som hon hade elva stickningar igång, som stickade sig själv samtidigt som farmor läste.

Mormor var också där, hon satt i en självgående gungstol och virkade, samtidigt som hon sov medan handarbetet skötte sig själv. Morfar satt utanför och rensade en fisk som han fångat, men självklart utan att röra den, en sväng med trollstaven och det var klart, han gav fisken till mamma som samtidigt som hon höll igång disken och en damtrasa började tillaga den. Pappa stod utanför och högg ved, eller snarare sprängde ved med trollstaven och fick den att sväva in i pannan och öppna spisen som värmde upp hela huset.

När Tova och Emma hade blivit 7 år började de skolan. Alla elever var renblodiga eller halvblodiga och det var bara några få ämnen på schemat, de behövde bara lära sig läsa och skriva bland annat, om de inte kunde räkna så var det ingen katastrof.

Förutom det fick man också göra några egna projekt som gick ut på att man forskade på något man var intresserad av och berättade om det.

Emma spelade quidditch på helgerna, och visade sig vara riktigt duktig

På väg till deras riktiga skola när de fyllt elva satt de tillsammans hela tiden, glada över att tillslut få börja använda magi.

Då tog det slut, Tova hade hamnat i Slytherin, det utspelade sig på Hogwarts med andra ord, det hade inte Emma, hon hade hamnat i Gryffindor.

Det var som om något hade gått sönder den kvällen. När de träffades dagen därpå hade Tova velat säga något, men orden hade fastnat och klockan hade blivit för mycket.

Flera nätter hade Tova gråtit, hon ville säga förlåt men det gick inte, tillfället kom aldrig. På dagarna hade hon bara försökt överleva. Emma hade fortfarande sin quidditch att ta till, vilket hon gjorde så intensivt att hon redan i slutet av första året blivit vald till kapten för sitt lag och redan sista veckan i ettan hade hon lyckats peta sig in i skollaget, av någon anledning följde skolan Smorkentors regler.

När andra året började hade det redan blivit så naturligt att de inte märkte något av det, det var i alla fall vad de inbillade sig. Tovas kompisar hade blivit lite väl besatta av sitt rena blod och det hade gått väldigt långt.

Det hade slutat med att Emma gjort något stort och skrämmande, hela skolan var i chocktillstånd, men Emma visste inte något om det, hon vad medvetslös.

Direkt efter händelsen hade Tova blivit så förtvivlad att hon inte längre visste vad hon skulle ta sig till. Hon skulle förmodligen aldrig få en chans att be Emma om ursäkt nu. Emma var borta.

Tova hade sprungit in på en av flicktoaletterna. Hon hade skrikit rakt ut i luften och förstört allting därinne för att släppa ut allt det hemska inne i henne.

Sedan lugnade hon ner sig och såg på röran några sekunder.

Hon plockade upp en spegelskärva och tittade in i den. Hon hade tårar i ögonen.

Hon undrade vad det hade blivit av allting, hon önskade att hon hade varit 3 år igen, tillbaka på den där lekparken där allting var bra.

Tova sov sällan på nätterna nu mera. Hon hade flera gånger somnat på lektionerna och hennes vänner tyckte att hon såg hypnotiserad ut, glansen i hennes ögon var borta.

Tillslut fanns det bara en sak att göra. Hon måste få se Emma, hur illa det än var.

Mitt i natten smög hon alltså ut med ett stearinljus utifall lärarna skulle kunna upptäcka om någon använde magi utanför elevhemsrummen mitt i natten. Hon tog sig in till Emma och såg på henne genom ljuset. Hon rörde vid hennes hud och märkte då att Emma plötsligt blev starkare.

Tova stirrade på Emma några sekunder, men hon vaknade inte.

Tillslut gick Tova ut igen, samtidigt som hon försökte förklara för sig själv vad som hade hänt. Tova kände sig också starkare nu.


	18. Chapter 18

När morgonen kom mådde Tova bra igen. Giftet hade gått ur kroppen och hon fick gå tillbaka till sitt vanliga dagliga liv. Admarilia fick ligga kvar tills efter lunch men fick ledigt från skolarbetet resten av dagen.

Anledningen till att hon inte kunde vara kvar på sjukhusflygen vad att det var mycket just då och de behövde sängen till nästa patient, och Admarilia var faktiskt tillräckligt frisk för att ta hand om sig själv ändå.

Tova gick till andra lektionen för dagen men satt mest och bläddrade i sin bok. Det fick henne att se upptagen ut, men egentligen var det bara det öde som hade drabbat Centie och Maria förra året som upptog hennes uppmärksamhet.

Hon förstod att det hon hade drömt under natten hade varit verkligt, även om det inte var hennes egen verklighet hon hade varit med om. Det var någon annans verklighet hon hade drömt om men det var inte mindre verkligt för det.

Tova tog ögonen från boken och tittade bort mot fönstret där Centie satt och försökte skriva några kommentarer på ett pergament medan läraren malde på. Men Tova lade märke till att hon mest tittade ut genom fönstret.

Centie skulle aldrig vakna upp och upptäcka att allt var en dröm, det förstod Tova. Centie var fångad i verkligheten.

Under både lunchen och middagen satte sig Tova med ansiktet så att hon kunde se Centie från hennes bord, trots att hon alltid brukade sitta på andra sidan.

Tova var hungrig när hon gick till middagen den dagen. Centie, som hon tittade på då och då åt ingenting vad Tova kunde se. Det var precis som om drömmen fortsatte, men att hon i alla fall var i sin egen kropp den här gången.

August hade suttit sig bredvid henne båda gångerna och försökt få henne att äta något överhuvudtaget men det gick inte, hans syster kunde inte.

Tova la märke till att varje gång hon såg August i korridorerna den dagen och till och med nästa såg han alltid väldigt förtvivlad ut. Matchen mot Norge hade bara gått halvbra. Slagmannen som ersatte Maria i skollaget, en arabisk kille som hette Arijan och normalt spelade i blå färger, hade haft om möjligt ännu större problem med att samarbeta med grönklädda Vincent än vad rödklädda Maria hade haft och de hade inte haft tillräckligt med tid på sig för att slipa bort allt. De hade vunnit matchen men var nu i ganska svårt underläge poängmässigt inför nästa match mot Egypten.

Skollagets sökare, som också hette Tova faktiskt, som i vanliga fall spelade i samma lag som Arijan och Mattias, hade fått rädda dem genom att fånga kvicken innan Norges slagmän Ole och Silje som var väldigt bra på att samarbeta, hade slagit ihjäl hela laget. August hade kommit hem med en bruten arm och deras vaktare Mazdak hade slagits medvetslös.

Vad gällde Gondwanas nästa match så visste ingen någonting. Den som skulle ersätta Marias plats där hette Edvin, han var helt oprövad. Ingen visste om han var bra eller dålig. Mazdak hade tagit över rollen som lagkapten i väntan på att de skulle få tillbaka Maria, men nu kunde inte heller han vara med, de var utan lagkapten igen.

Det var då Annifrid, tog tag i det hela. Hon rekryterade en kille som hette Mattias till vaktare och tränade dem.

Annifrid var en otroligt skicklig flygare det visste alla vid det här laget, men samtidigt hade hon bara gått i den här skolan i några månader. Allt kunde hända på nästa match.

Tova hade lagt sig i sin egen säng. Och det hade de andra också. Hon ville inte somna. Drömmen från förra natten plågade henne fortfarande.

"Tjejer, kan ni komma, det är en sak som jag vill berätta!"

Alla Tovas kompisar kom och satte sig i hennes säng, precis som första gången hon hade sett dem. Det kändes så länge sedan.

Nu började Tova berätta, hur hon och Emma hade hittat skylten i skogen och smugit in.

"Och det är därför som vi inte kan flyga på kvastarna till exempel!" Avslutade hon.

"Men vänta nu!" Avbröt Viola. "Föll inte Emma av sin"

"Hon låssades"

Ingen av de andra trodde att Tova skulle avslöja något om deras värld om de lät henne vara anonym, Tova lovade det i alla fall och det räckte för dem. Så de bestämde sig för att inte säga något till någon om henne, och hjälpa dem hitta en väg ut om det blev nödvändigt.


	19. Chapter 19

Det var en flyglektion som alla andra den senaste tiden. Emma gick balansgång och övervann sin höjdskräck, men så fort hennes handledare kom i närheten av henne med en kvast var hon plötsligt lika rädd igen.

Tova vägrade också att flyga fortfarande, trots att lagkaptenen för hennes elevhem, Nils, den enda lagkaptenen som inte lyckats komma med i skollaget, hade bestämt sig för att lyckas med det som de andra tre hade misslyckats med och suttit ner med henne flera gånger, ibland samma dag och försökt prata igenom det. Det hade inte hjälpt. Ingenting hade hjälpt.

Detta var läget nu när de bara hade några få veckor kvar till jullovet. Tova och Emma vägrade och Nils vägrade att låta dem vägra.

Froda däremot flög nu som om hon aldrig hade gjort något annat och varenda gång Emma såg henne kände hon sig så otroligt nöjd.

Annifrid visade sig vara född lagkapten, hon var det inte officiellt men hon hade hittat en vaktare som kunde ersätta Mazdak, Jack, och hon hade fått hans och de andra spelarnas förtroende med en gång. Ett extra plus till det var att hon var en verkligt skicklig flygare.

Edvin var fortfarande ersättare för Maria och han skulle, precis som Jack snart spela sin första match.

Annifrid hade redan spelat en, det var innan Maria hade hamnat på sjukhusflygeln och innan Mazdak blivit utslagen i Norge. Hon skulle snart spela sin andra match sedan hon börjat skolan och hon skulle göra det som provisorisk lagkapten.

Enligt hennes rumskamrater, Emma, Linnéa, Aurora och Kerrie var hon inte ens nervös. När de hade frågat hade hon bara svarat:

"Går det så går det"

Sedan hade hon gett dem ett av sina strålande leenden och satt upp sitt svarta hår i två tofsar på sidorna av huvudet och sprang före dem till frukosten.

Det var mest Edvin som var nervös, Emma hade sett honom kräkas i uppehållsrummet. När han hade upptäckt Emma hade han skyndat sig att torka upp det med trollstaven och hoppats på att hon inte hade lagt märke till det.

Detta hade hänt igen när han gått förbi Hildurias sökare, japanen Yolei. Yolei verkade också nervös tyckte Emma men samtidigt var hon äldre och hade faktiskt vunnit några matcher, det var ingen som tvivlade på henne så varför skulle hon göra det själv.

Edvin hade inte hunnit få samma träning som de andra men han hade ändå varit aktiv ersättare längre än Jack och han tog det åtminstone lite bättre. Hans strategi var att sätta sig ner och andas när han kände att han höll på att bli för nervös.

Chansen fanns dessutom att han inte skulle behöva göra så mycket. Emma hade smugit sig in och tittat på Hildurias jagare när det laget hade träning och om hon kunde bedöma det hon sett utifrån Harry Potter filmerna så var Annifrid långt skickligare uppe i luften och skulle, om inget annat hjälpte kunna hålla sig borta från både motståndarlaget och dunkarna samtidigt.

Egentligen borde hon inte engagera sig i det, det visste Emma. Framförallt inte som det var

Tovas elevhem de skulle slåss mot.

Tova hade inte brytt sig speciellt mycket. Hon var fortfarande aktiv i stolta smutsskalleklubben men det var inte så mycket aktivitet nu. Det behövdes inte eftersom till och med fienden grät över utgången i det lilla krig som hade utspelat sig i några få veckor.

Centie hade inte varit på några lektioner de sista två dagarna. Tova hade fått veta att hon var förkyld ryktesvägen. August och hennes andra elevhemskompisar hade tagit med sig läxorna till henne och lånat de böcker hon behövde från biblioteket. Men dagen för årets andra match hade hon plötsligt blivit frisk igen och Tova henne såg föra ett långt och djupt samtal med ingen mindre än Linnéa från Gondwana.

Annifrid, som vanligt sitt strålande och självsäkra jag hade redan bytt om när resten av hennes lag, eller resten av det lag hon tagit hand om, hade kommit. Och medan de bytte om hoppade hon ivrigt kring och nynnade på fåniga låtar som om hon var en av lagets minst viktiga medlemmar. Hon var förstås en helt annan person när hon tränade dem det måste ju kanske nämnas. Hela laget hade fullt förtroende för henne. Hon behövde inte hålla något tal eller försöka peppa dem på något annat sätt än att bara vara där.

Edvin kände sig lite säkrare när han inte behövde tänka på att han var så ny och Björn, som Edvin skulle arbeta med kände mindre saknad efter Maria som han var mera van vid och visste hur han skulle använda för att vara så effektiv som möjligt.

Deras sökare, Robin, hade känt sig både starkare och snabbare sedan Annifrid kommit med i laget och han hade ingenting emot att pröva henne som kapten.

Jack, den nyaste medlemmen i laget hade varit ersättare några gånger innan men valde att inte säga det till Edvin än eftersom han varit så nervös innan men nu kände han att det egentligen inte spelade någon roll om han berättade det eller inte, men han gjorde det inte. Och Annifrids två medjagare, Ebba och Joel kunde knappt vänta. Annifrids soliga humör hade smittat av sig.

Det var ett starkt lag som gick ut på banan den förmiddagen. Trots att de alldeles nyligen hade förlorat två av sina bästa spelare visste de att de hade chans att vinna.


	20. Chapter 20

Solskenet lyste in genom fönstren och färgade hela rummet vitt. Allt var ljust och det låg något förhoppningsfullt över det.

Det var något ljud någonstans långt borta, det var inte fågelkvitter trots att det hade varit de mest trovärdiga, det var något annat. Det var utanför rummet i alla fall.

Allt var lugnt och fridfullt, men ändå inte, det var något som var på gång.

Någonting hade hänt, det var det enda som var säkert.

Skenet blev ännu starkare, tills det inte kunde bli starkare, då började det bli klarare istället. Ljudet också, nu kunde Maria nästan gissa sig till vad det var.

Hon kunde se hela rummet tydligt nu, hon låg i en säng på sjukhusflygeln och det var en fin morgonsol därute.

Alla händelser började komma tillbaka nu. Det var strax före halloween. Det hade varit en vacker dag precis som den här, solen hade lyst och fåglarna hade kvittrat en mugglarfödd pojke hade råkat komma för nära fel elever.

Ingen hade hört vad som egentligen hände, inte Maria själv heller. Det enda hon hade sett var att han föll, han grät och vågade varken resa sig upp eller försöka kräla därifrån. Det hade inte ens gått att avgöra om han hade ont eller inte.

Vad det än var som hade hänt så var det i alla fall den sista droppen. Hon klarade inte av mera. En av hennes farbröder hade gift sig med en mugglarfödd och det räckte för henne, de var inte sämre än de renblodiga.

Hon mindes nu att hon reste sig upp med trollstaven redo och gick fram emot dem för att be om en förklaring.

"Vad är det ni håller på med?"

En av dem hade öppnat munnen för att svara, men hade inte varit tillräckligt snabb, hon hade aldrig ens tänkt ge honom tid att svara.

"Håll tyst!" Hade hon bara vrålat med en blick som ingen av dem vågade utmana trots att en del av dem var både ett, två och till och med fem år äldre.

Sedan såg hon ner, mest i vredesmod och hon hade fått syn på den lille killen, men hon hade inte fäst tillräckligt stor uppmärksamhet vid honom.

Han låg fortfarande kvar i smutsen och vågade inte resa sig. Det hade gjort Maria ännu mer rasande.

Hon kom ihåg hur hon hade kavlat upp ena ärmen och pekat på den med trollstaven.  
"Avada Oblidoria!" Armen var full av blod, några vener flög okontrollerat genom luften och hängde ner mot marken. Hon skulle aldrig ha gjort ens något liknande i vanliga fall, det var som om någon annan hade styrt hennes kropp. Förmodligen var det vreden.

Innan någon hunnit reagera hade hon plockat upp en näve grus från marken och kastat det i såret.

"Nu har jag också smutsigt blod, vad ska ni göra åt det?" Ärligt talat var Maria rätt stolt över just de orden och det var hon fortfarande nu när hon låg här i sjuksängen och precis hade vaknat.

Nu hade till och med fåglarna slutat kvittra, eller också kunde hon inte längre höra dem. Nu mindes Maria att det hade börjat mörkna för ögonen. Till och med de gröna var chockade.

Centie var den sista Maria hade sett innan allt hade försvunnit. Hon hade sett blicken i sin före detta bästa väns ansikte. Det var som om hela Centies värld höll på att gå upp i rök.

Vad hade hänt med den mugglarfödde pojken, och med Centie? Det visste Maria inte men hon antog att hon inte skulle få veta det om hon låg kvar där, lika lite visste hon vilket datum det egentligen var eller hur det hade gått för quidditchlaget.

Att det inte var halloween längre förstod hon i alla fall för solrosorna som brukade växa utanför fönstren i sjukhusflygeln från april till oktober hade bytts ut till järnek och det stod en julgran längre bort i rummet.

Nu satte hon sig i alla fall upp i sängen och sträckte på sig. Nu hörde hon vad det var som lät. Det var en quidditchmatch, då hade de i alla fall inte lagt ner spelet bara för hennes skull.

Med ett glatt leende sprang hon fram till fönstret och tittade ut. Hon kunde inte se tillräckligt mycket.

Då gick hon tillbaka till sängen och klädde på sig, sedan sprang hon bort till astronomitornet och lånade en kikare som hon ställde in för att den skulle vara bättre anpassad till dagsljus. Maria var en mycket duktig astronom så det var inte alls några problem trots att de inte fått lära sig det under lektionerna.

Nu var kikaren klar att använda.

Maria kände en enorm glädje strömma in i kroppen när hon såg att hennes eget lag hade klarat sig tillräckligt bra för att kunna spela en match, och nu visste hon också vilket datum det var. Hon var tillbaka i vardagen.


	21. Chapter 21

En vecka senare hade skolan börjat dekoreras inför jul på allvar. Tova, Emma, Linnéa och Viola satt i ett fönster utanför biblioteket och tittade ut på snöflingorna samtidigt som de åt lite hemkokt knäck som Violas mamma hade skickat.

Varken Tova eller Emma hade berättat för den andra att de hade talat om för sina kompisar hur det hela låg till, i Emmas ögon var Viola helt ovetande och detsamma gällde Tovas syn på Linnéa.

Nu hade de dessutom kommit på ett sätt att ta sig hem utan att någon märkte det. De skulle ta tåget hem efter julfesten precis som alla andra och sedan skulle de försvinna. Det var en perfekt plan och eftersom lärarna väldigt sällan begärde att de skulle utföra några svåra magiska övningar så här nära jul så ansåg sig åtminstone Emma vara säker nu.

Medan de satt där kom Centie fram till dem, hon sa att hon ville prata med Linnéa igen och de två gick iväg.

Emma tittade på Tova när de hade gått. Tova tittade ner i sin bok, hon hade helt glömt bort att berätta för Emma om vad hon hade fått veta om flickan med det silverfärgade diademet och det hon och hennes bästa kompis hade råkat ut för förra året. För Emma var Centie fortfarande lika myskisk, hon kunde vara den nya Voldemort till och med, hon visste inte ens vad hon hette, men Emma vågade inte fråga Tova så länge Viola var där, hon trodde fortfarande att Viola inte visste någonting.

Hon väntade till senare på kvällen. Admarilia hade tagit hand om Viola ett tag och Tova hade gått till biblioteket för att lämna tillbaka alla böcker hon inte skulle behöva mera.

Emma anade det nästan så hon gick dit för att göra samma sak och sedan frågade hon Tova om hon hade lust att följa med henne in till ett av läsrummen för att de skulle kunna prata helt ostörda.

Det tog faktiskt en väldigt lång stund innan Tova fattade att Emma oroade sig för Linnéa.

"Är det det du pratar om?" Log Tova som faktisk helt hade glömt bort att hon inte hade berättat för Emma om Centie och Maria.

Nu var hon i alla fall tvungen att berätta det hela från början.

"Adma berättade det när vi låg i sjukhusflygeln tillsammans, de hade varit bästa kompisar sedan de föddes och sedan tog de slut eftersom de hade sorterats till så olika elevhem"

"Den här elevhemsgrejen ställer bara till det för folk!" suckade Emma efter att ha lyssnat på hela historien.

Ett tag funderade Tova på att berätta om drömmen också, drömmen där hon och Emma hade fått gå igenom samma sak.

"Har Maria sagt något om henne sedan hon kom tillbaka?" Frågade Tova. Emma skakade på huvudet.

"Hon har inte lämnat elevhemmet överhuvudtaget faktiskt. Hon verkar fortfarande lite trött."

"Jag önskar att det kunde fått sluta på ett annat sätt" mumlade Tova. Emma reagerade inte ens.

"Det enda vi två behöver bry oss om är att ta oss härifrån innan någon fattar att vi inte hör hemma här och tar ifrån oss våra minnen. Vi kan ändå inte göra något för de där två och förresten tror jag att det kan komma att lösa sig av själv, även om det kanske tar ett tag!"

Tova funderade lite över vad Emma hade sagt, hon förstod inte.

"Hur menar du?"

"Du sa ju att du sett Centie hos Maria mitt i natten, så småningom måste de ju mötas och prata igenom allt, även om det blir när de är gamla tanter"

Tova suckade, hon ville inte att det skulle sluta på det sättet heller, även om hon tyckte att det var ett bättre slut än att de förlorade kontakten för alltid.

När det var sagt pratade de igenom sin flyktplan en gång till. De ville absolut inte glömma något viktigt. Några dagar till måste de spela med och låssas att de var häxor.

"Jag undrar vad våra föräldrar kommer att säga när vi kommer hem!" Flinade Tova när de lämnade läsrummet. Samtidigt funderade hon lite på hur hon skulle kunna hjälpa Maria och Centie utan att de märkte det, innan hon åkte. Hon anade aldrig att Emma hade rätt, problemet höll redan på att lösa sig själv.


	22. Chapter 22

Nu var det bara ett eldprov till där Emma och Tova skulle bli tvungna att ta till det som de vid det här laget var ganska bra på, att smälta in. Det var terminsprovet. En heldag full med både praktiska och teoretiska prov.

Deras plan i början av terminen hade varit att plugga så hårt att de skulle svara rätt på frågorna på lektionerna och proven och sitta långt ifrån de sämsta eleverna i klasserna så att lärarna skulle tro att de var bland de bästa och den strategin hade fungerat hittills, men nu skulle de bli tvungna att göra det ensamma, utan någon annan i närheten.

Det visade sig under Tovas första praktiska pass att de hade oroat sig helt i onödan. Det var ganska många som inte fick något alls att hända och lärarna lugnade alltid de eleverna med att det bara var normalt den första terminen.

Så var det, resultaten på det provet skulle aldrig stå i några betyg, de var bara till för att lärarna skulle få en bild över vilka som skulle behöva extra hjälp för att klara av provet till våren.

På grund av det blev Emmas tilltag extra pinsamt. Hon hade lämnat sin trollstav på rummet och sa till lärarna att hon tappat bort den, det hade bara resulterat i att de lånat ut en stav till henne.

Emma misslyckades totalt med uppgiften, faktiskt så hände ingenting. Men lärarna förstod såklart precis vad som var fel. Hon var såklart bara nervös inför provet och som de sa för att lugna, eller kanske trösta henne.

"I det läget skulle till och med en fjärdeklassare ha problem!"

De hade ju rätt, de hade sett många sådana fall. Och precis som i Tovas grupp var det flera elever som i likhet med Emma och Tova inte fick någonting alls att hända. Och det gällde även i viss mån i de högre klasserna. Centie hade inte lyckats åstadkomma någonting, hon hade helt enkelt inte varit i form under alldeles för många veckor. Enligt lärarna var det också naturligt. De förklarade det för alla ettorna när de praktiska proven var över

"Det är först när ni är mera erfarna som det krävs att ni aldrig någonsin ska råka ut för det som några av er råkade ut för under proven idag och första året som en sådan händelse kommer att skrivas in i ett betyg är femman. Vi har hela åtta fyror det här året, så det är absolut ingen katastrof. Men det betyder självklart inte att ni kommer undan med att svara fel på det skriftliga provet som vi har efter lunch."

Emma och Tova hade faktiskt klarat några praktiska prov, som trolldryck, astronomi och herbologi. Emma hade lagt beslag på Maria redan i början av året när hon fått höra av Linnéa att hon var duktig i astronomi och det hade gett resultat. Emma blev bäst i årskursen i det ämnet, tätt följd av de som följt hennes exempel.

På de teoretiska proven som hölls efter lunch sopade båda flickorna banan med de andra. Deras hemliga möten på biblioteket hade gett dem en hel del. De hade aldrig sagt något klockslag för att det inte skulle verka som om det var just planerade möten och det hade resulterat i att, ibland hade Tova eller Emma kommit dit och fått vänta i två eller ibland tre timmar på den andra, och ibland hade den andra inte kommit överhuvudtaget och då hade de suttit där tills biblioteket stängde.

Det ingick också i planen. Och när det blev så olyckligt hade de dödat tiden genom att läsa läxorna och när det inte fanns några läxor kvar att läsa hade de tagit fram någon bok och läst. En hel del av det de läst om under de tillfällena hade kommit på provet.

…och efteråt fick de höra att lärarna var jätteimponerade, ingen annan hade klarat av en del av de frågorna.

Efter provet fick alla ettorna en bunt papper, alla stoppade ner dem i ryggsäckarna och gick iväg för att äta middag. De hade en riktigt trevlig middag med sina vänner, alla var glada över att proven var över, även de som inte klarat den teoretiska biten, de hade ju hört av lärarna att det inte var någon katastrof, så länge det inte hände igen i femman.

Linnéa berättade att hon hade en kusin som råkat ut för det när han gått sista året. Den kusinen gick nu i en specialskola som han måste klara av innan han ens kunde tänka på att plugga vidare.

På kvällen tog Tova fram pappersbunten de hade fått efter proven. Det visade sig vara en katalog för andra kurser.

"Viola, vad är det här?" Viola gick över till hennes säng och tittade.

"Å, det är kurserna som vi måste välja till nästa termin"

"Men jag trodde sånt började i trean!"

"Inte här, våra regler säger att alla måste prova allt och då måste man börja i tid, i fyran väljer vi vilka kurser vi vill fortsätta med, det är inte riktigt som i böckerna"

"Viola"

"Ja?"

"En fråga till!"

"…okej"

"Vem är J.K Rowling?" Då började Viola skratta. Hon slutade inte på flera minuter.

"Professor Trelawney" Tova började också skratta och sedan förklarade Viola. "Det var för riskabelt för henne att använda sitt eget namn, alla skulle fatta att det var på riktigt om hon hade haft samma namn som en av karaktärerna, så hon fick lov att hitta på ett nytt."

Den natten sov Tova riktigt bra, hon längtade efter att få berätta för Emma om Trelawney och hennes andra liv.


	23. Chapter 23

Avslutningsfesten innan jul började klockan ett på dagen och skulle hålla på fram till fyra, då skulle alla hinna med tåget som gick klockan sju, även om de inte haft tid att packa innan.

Alla elever samlades utanför stora salen kring halv ett, en del ännu tidigare. Alla var nyfikna på vad lärarna och eleverna i julkommitén skulle hitta på i år. De äldre eleverna berättade historier om vad de sett de andra åren och förväntningarna växte.

En teori var att Kerrie, Emmas rumskompis skulle ha en roll i det hela. Kerrie var en naturlig animagus som kunde bli en svan och det skulle vara en rolig effekt. De hade redan använt henne som maskot i quidditchlaget.

Klockan blev ett och de fick komma in. Först hade de en jättestor fest, det delades ut julklappar och hela rummet var fullt av julgranar och annat pynt och de fick veta att det senare skulle vara öppen scen, förmodligen skulle Kerrie göra något då.

Det var trevligt hela kvällen, det såg faktiskt mer ut som kväll även om det inte var det. Det var långt norrut och dessutom hade lärarna fixat så att det skulle se senare ut än det egentligen var på dagen.

På öppen scen fick vem som helst uppträda med var de ville, Kerrie ville tyvärr inte, hon tyckte att det var fullt tillräckligt att vara maskot för laget och hon trodde att det skulle vara helt fel att ha ett solonummer med någon som bara kunde förvandla sig till en svan.

Uppträdandena började när det hade börjat skymma på riktigt och när det inte fanns några andra fick skolkören hoppa in tills någon hade anmält sig.

Alla möjliga tallanger avslöjades den kvällen. Någon spelade fiol, någon jonglerade, några utförde akrobatiska nummer, och kören sjöng julsånger.

Linnéa hade fått en roll i kören, hon sjöng tillräckligt bra för att leda den tillsammans med Centie. Och framför allt en av texterna tyckte alla passade extra bra för att liksom sammanfatta allt som hänt under den terminen, det var den enda sången de båda sjöng tillsammans den gången men med tanke på hur många som gillade det skulle det inte heller bli den sista.

Centie: _Stjärnorna, faller i natten nu,_ _himlarna sänker sig,_ _ner över jorden._ _Och när stjärnans bloss,_ _tänder sitt ljus hos oss,_ _brinner en låga klar,_ _i hela norden._

Centie & Linnéa:_ Julen är här, och lyser frid på jorden. Glädjen är stor - i ett barns klara ögon bor den. Julen är här, i våra mörka länder. Kom låt oss ta varandras händer, när julen är här._

Linnéa:_ Och jag vill, tända en stjärna till, den som har frusit och gått fel i världen_

Centie:_ För den som inte finns hos oss, tänder vi nu ett bloss. brinner en låga klar: Kom hit, här är den._

Allt det här träffade de flesta i hela skolan. De flesta hade minst en kompis som var mugglarfödd, många såg upp till Maria som nu var tillbaka på sin plats som slagman i skollaget, alla hade hört historien om vad det hela hade ställt till med. Några hade blivit skadade i Norge på grund av en konflikt som handlat om något så löjligt som vem som hade rent blod och inte.

Albin, killen som hade varit orsaken till det hela reste sig nu upp. I änden av hans trollstav lyste en liten stjärna.

I nästa sekund hade flera andra gjort likadant och när nästa vers var sjungen stod nästan alla upp och rummet var fyllt av händer som sträckte upp en liten stjärna mot himlen, ett ljus, hopp.

En av de som fortfarande satt var Maria, Centies bästa kompis och Linnéas syster. En som hade en stark koppling till båda sångerskorna. Sången var nästan slut när hon slutligen bestämde sig för att följa de andra. Hon reste sig upp med ett självsäkert leende och en stark stjärna i slutet på trollstaven, det var den klaraste stjärnan i hela rummet. Nu var allt bra igen.

Tova reste sig också upp nu, utan trollstav, hon klappade takten istället och det var nästan lika många som trollstavsstjärnorna som följde henne i det. Annifrid var en av dem.

Sekunden efteråt reste sig även Emma som suttit bredvid Annifrid för att delta i detta vackra. Snart stod alla eleverna upp och lyssnade på när sången klingade ut.

Annifrid vände sig mot Emma, fortfarande klappande takten med händerna.  
Emma hann precis se en stjärna i Annifrids ögon, den stjärna som Centie och Linnéa sjöng om. Sedan slocknade den och Annifrid fick ett konstigt uttryck i ansiktet, hon klappade långsammare och slutade snart klappa.

Då insåg Emma att hon hade lyft trollstaven istället för att klappa.


	24. Chapter 24

Tova hade inte sett något av det, men när festen var slut hade en lärare kommit fram till henne och bett om en liten pratstund.

Tova hade följt med utan att fatta varför han ville prata med henne, upp till rektorn.

Därinne hade hon fått syn på Emma som såg ovanligt blek ut. Tova förstod med en gång vad som var fel, innan Emma ens hunnit förklara sig.

"Förlåt!"

Emmas röst var knappt hörbar. Tova satt sig ner i alla fall. Det fanns ju ändå inte så mycket annat att göra, det var egentligen bra fantastiskt att de hade lyckats lura dem en hel termin. Det gjorde det bara ännu mera synd att de inte skulle få minnas något om det. Sedan började lärarna.

"Okej, ska vi börja?" föreslog rektorn och plockade fram några papper. Men Tova bestämde sig för att hon inte klarade av det än. Hon ville minnas den här världen lite till och det sa hon till dem.

Rektor Blom tittade på henne en lång stund och sedan sa hon några ord till de andra lärarna som flickorna inte kunde höra. Deras miner gick det inte att läsa ut något vettigt av.

"Vad är det du vill vänta på Tova?" Frågade professor Boström efter en stund. Tova fattade först inte men sedan hon gjort det förklarade hon.

"Vi har hållit oss hemliga hela terminen för att få behålla våra minnen, en kvart till spelar väl ingen roll?"

Nu såg lärarna riktigt förvirrade ut.

"Hela terminen, hålla er hemliga från vad?"

Nu var det Emmas och Tovas tur att bli förvirrade. När det släppt berättade Emma alltihopa.

Hon började med skylten de sett i skogen och fortsatte med hålet de kommit in genom och hur de sedan hittade trollstavar och hade möten i biblioteket.

Tillslut satte rektorn upp en hand i luften och stoppade henne. Flickorna förstod att det var dags nu.

"Det ni har berättat är den absolut konstigaste historien någonsin!" Var allt rektorn sa. Hon skakade på huvudet några gånger och tittade sedan på flickorna igen. "Flickor, om ni hade varit mugglare skulle ni inte kunnat se den skylten överhuvudtaget."

Det tog många sekunder innan Emma och Tova förstod innebörden av vad rektorn hade sagt.

"Så du menar alltså att vi är häxor på riktigt!" Skrek Tova.

"Vad skulle ni annars vara? Nå det för oss vidare till den verkliga anledningen till varför vi ville prata med er, men med tanke på den historia ni berättat för oss så ser ju läget lite annorlunda ut, eller hur?"

"Vad?" Frågade Emma.

"Vi har noterat att ni under ingen av de lektioner ni haft har lyckats att ens få era trollstavar att lysa, första gången jag såg det var i matsalen när Emma lyfte sin ikväll. Vi har hela tiden trott att ni inte la ner tillräckligt mycket vilja i det, och vi hade rätt, ni la inte ner någon vilja alls i det, ni lät hela tiden som om ni bad saker att hända men med tanke på att ni hela tiden trodde att ni var vilsekomna mugglare får vi väl… jag vet inte. Men på grund av det har ni ju en dubbelt så hård termin framför er, det hoppas jag att ni förstår"

Tova började plötsligt skratta.

"Vad är det?" Frågade Emma och såg på sin kompis.

"Fattar du inte? Om vi bara en enda gång hade trott att vi kunde få något att hända så skulle det ha gjort det och vi skulle ha besparat oss en hel del!"

Emma tittade ner i sina egna knän, hon mindes stjärnan hon sett slockna i Annifrids ögon, nu förstod hon också vad det måste ha varit, det var stjärnan i hennes trollstav, hon hade utövat magi och Annifrid hade sett det, och det hade reflekterats i hennes ögon.

"Tova har rätt" fortsatte rektorn. "Nu har ni istället dubbelt så mycket jobb som era kamrater, och jag behöver väl knappats nämna att det var väldigt onödigt att skrämma upp Froda. På tal om det, kvastflygningen måste ni ta på allvar i fortsättningen" Sedan kom Tova på en sak till att fråga.

"Hur kommer det sig att vi inte fick någon uggla?" Rektorn bara log.

"Lagstiftningen ser lite annorlunda ut i Sverige än i England" förklarade hon. "Här underrättar vi föräldrarna först och sen får de bestämma om de vill berätta det direkt eller som i erat fall, låta deras barn ta reda på det själva, i det senare fallet får de lite hjälp med planering, i erat fall skickade vi två familjer på en resa till Norrland, tillräckligt nära skolan. Det är tur för era kompisar att de fortfarande är omyndiga…"

"Varför då?"

"Ni har inte gjort något fel, även om ni verkligen hade varit mugglare hade ni handlat precis som vilken annan människa som helst men eftersom ni tydligen berättade det för era vänner och ingen av dem rapporterade betyder det att de medvetet har riskerat hemligheten om vår värd. Men eftersom de bara är barn kommer myndigheterna att vara tvungna att se mellan fingrarna" Rektorn log.

"Var bara lugna, ingenting kommer att hända dem, och vad gäller er båda så kommer ni väl att se till att väga upp för det ni missade under den här terminen på grund av ert lilla… dilemma" Rektorn log. "Men ni måste såklart få en riktig sorteringsceremoni ni som alla andra!"

Professor Landemark tog fram en skål med kritvita äpplen och placerade dem framför flickorna. Tova tog ett av dem och tog en tugga.

Hennes äpple färgades sakta rött och på samma gång färgades även banden på hennes klädnad. Emmas äpple blev blått.

"Nu har ni fått veta era riktiga elevhem, jag ska förklara saken för era nya och era gamla kamrater så fort nästa termin börjar." Rektorn log igen.

Lite senare kom de ut till sina vänner som stod och väntade. De var beredda att gå till tågstationen tillsammans.

Emmas och Tovas väskor som flickorna packat kvällen innan hade de tagit med sig. De nya färgerna på klädnaderna var de naturligtvis tvungna att förklara. Minerna på deras vänner när de fick veta att de faktiskt var riktiga häxor skulle de minnas hela livet.

De gick mot utgången tillsammans, medan de pratade igenom allt Emma och Tova fått reda på, glada över att de inte skulle skiljas åt trots allt, och glada över att lärarna inte tänkte bry sig så mycket om att de hade gjort fel när de försökt hjälpa och skydda sina vänner, förutom kanske en straffkommendering, som de nästan väntade sig att de skulle få när de kom tillbaka. Nu var det jullov.

Innan de kommit ut ur skolan kom Tova på en sak som hon bara måste göra innan hon åkte hem över julen, hon berättade det för sina kompisar och lämnade dem för ett par minuter.

Precis som under de första dagarna smet hon iväg till en toalett och låste in sig, men den här gången grät hon inte, inte alls. Hon plockade fram sin trollstav och pekade på en bit papper som låg på golvet och sa den första trollformel hon kom att tänka på "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Den svävade ända upp till taket.


End file.
